Red Reason
by upback
Summary: Hace meses Conner perdió el liderazgo de su equipo a manos de Trent Fernandez y también el apoyo de sus amigos que prefirieron seguir al nuevo lider, devolviendolo a una epoca oscura de su vida. Desde entonces, Conner no ha confíado en nadie y solo lucha para volver a ser el Ranger que una vez fue, sin sus amigos. Basado en: Devil May Cry-Sherrilyn Kenyon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nada me pertenece ni la base y mucho menos Power Rangers (aunque realmente me gustaría...) esta historia esta basada en el libro de Sherrilyn Kenyon-Devil My Cry, si os gustan los tios buenos, las aventuras y algun que otro percance, leedlo, es bueno.**  
**

Pero volviendo a la historia, la otra que tenía la he eliminado por problemas al continuarla, ya que necesito más tiempo libre para poner esa en orden mientras que esta esta siendo más fluida, por eso las he reemplazado.

Sin más, espero que os guste,

UPBACK

* * *

**Prólogo**

Nada.

Es el tipo de sentimiento que te drena el alma hasta dejarla completamente seca, absorbe tu vida y nubla tu mirada en busca de una salida, es una nube que no te deja ver la salida.

Y acaba destruyendote de la manera más cruel que te puedas imaginar.

Sin embargo, para otros, significa volver a empezar, a construir de nuevo algo caido. Les da energía para aprender y fuerza para vivir, una razón para volver a ser lo que se era o cambiarlo cuando no tienen nada más a lo que agarrarse.

Él era una de esas personas. Una que nació para ser una estrella, alguien a quien todos admiraran tanto por su talento con el futbol como por su belleza. Conner Mckight, también conocido como el Red Dino Ranger, era feliz en aquel entonces, él y sus amigos protegían la ciudad del mal e iban a clase para terminar sus estudios.

Hasta el día en que un nuevo amigo, o eso había creído él, había llegado a su base y le había quitado todo.

La guerra interna por el liderazgo le mantuvo ocupado, a veces teniendo que ver como seguían sus ordenes, a veces seguro de que él ganaría cuando los veía como un verdadero equipo bajo su liderazga, cosa que habría mantenido de no ser por la traición de los que él había llamado sus mejores amigos.

Sin poder usar su gema de poder se vio de repente solo como lo había estado antes de toda aquella aventura, sin nadie en quien apoyarse o en quien confiar.

_"Ordenes de Trent."_

_"Es por tu seguridad, Conner."_

_"Lo siento."_

Eso le habían dicho respectivamente Ethan, el Dr.O y Kira, dejandolo allí mientras ellos se marchaban con su nuevo líder.

Sin embargo, nada había terminado todavía. Perder todo lo que había intentado cambiar durante tanto tiempo solo le había hecho tener más ganas de pelear por su futuro.

_No esta muerto quien pelea y mientras se pelea, hay esperanza..._

Además del vacío que amenazaba con comerselo si seguía los malos pasos, si abandonaba a un destino que no quería seguir.

Conner llevaba tiempo esperando el momento de volver a aparecer, convencido de que las estupideces de Trent lo llevarían directamente a caer y quizá, hasta Mesogog.

El momento de cobrarse el sufrimiento estaba cerca, solo tenía que esperar y atacar cuando fuera necesario.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

-Hay que destruir la gema, Tommy, no hay otra opción y lo sabes, mientras siga entera, Conner mantendrá sus poderes y podría tener más de un problema, además, no podemos darsela a nadie porque solo reconoce a Conner como su dueño.

Tommy Oliver se giro para ver como su líder y Dino Ranger Blanco, Trent Fernandez se acercaba a él con los aires de grandeza que le caracterizaban. Llevaba meses siendo su líder como Rangers, novio de Kira como adolescente y el nuevo mejor amigo de Ethan, tanto era así, que Tommy a veces pensaba que Trent realmente creía tener el control de todo.

La verdad, en cambio, era muy distinta.

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la base mirando algunos de los últimos ataques a la ciudad en busca de una estrategía para vecer a Mesogog, el monstruo había destruído incontables edificios en sus batallas, por no hablar de las cantidades de vidas que había puesto en peligro, por un momento, Tommy miro a las paredes de su base, decoradas con grandes dinosaurios, principalmente de su equipo, desde allí, podía tener una perfecta vista del Tyrannosaurus Rex, el dinosaurio de Conner y pensó en la valentía que demostraba él dinosaurio simplemente con estar pintado allí, como su presencia llenaba el lugar.

Ojalá Trent fuera más como Conner...

Con su pelo negro de punta, cara de niño bueno y mirada inocente, Trent podría ser perfectamente un niño de la caridad de no ser porque Tommy empezaba a reconocer ciertos signos extraños de un ser bueno.

-La gema no puede destruirse, acordamos que la dejaríamos aqui por si necesitaramos a Conner de nuevo.

Trent le hizo un gesto de asco con la cara.

-No necesitamos a Conner, ahora no es más que un simple humano.

Tommy comenzaba a detestar su forma de hablar del ex-Ranger Rojo y empezaba a tener muy en cuenta cualquier comentario que hiciera sobre Conner o su vida normal.

-La gema no se destruirá.

Trent se mordió la lengua visiblemente para no explotar con la rabia que llevaba dentro.

-Reconozco que no me cae nada bien, pero eso no quita el hecho de que fuisteis vosotros los que vinisteis a mi, además él no quiere nada más que su futbol, ¿no? Por lo menos hasta que metiste tus narices.

Estaba haciendo un problema muy grande algo muy pequeño.

-Conner se preocupaba por sus amigos y yo solo le devolví el favor llamando a un par de contactos, no veo el problema en eso.

-Si, es un problema porque ahora a parte de inutil es un loco, ¿sabes que anoche entro en el colegío? Precisamente a tu clase a por no se que atigüedad que tenía que ver con las gemas de poder, ¿ves lo que quiere? Quiere su poder para vengarse de nosotros...

Tommy dejo de escucharlo, aunque estaba seguro de que Conner había cruzado la línea de lo real y lo surreal, aunque le extrañaba que el ex-Ranger no fuera con más cuidado, al fin y al cabo, esa forma de trabajar no era su estilo.

-Seguramente solo quería algo para recordar su tiempo como Ranger, no es malo recordar a veces, ¿sabes? Podrías tener un poco más de consideración teniendo en cuenta de que tu mismo podrías perder tus poderes un día de estos.

Trent se cruzó de brazos y lo miro como si quisiera matarlo en aquel mismo momento.

-¿Vas a dejar lo del colegio como si no fuera nada?

-Si con eso quieres decir que si voy a decirle a la policia que fue él, la respuesta es no y si quieres decir si voy a destruir la gema...-pensó Tommy por un momento.-...la respuesta es, no.

Trent lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-Te estas haciendo viejo, Tommy.

-Mayor, Trent, se dice mayor y yo que tu tendría más respeto a una leyenda Ranger.

-Lo tendría...-susurro Trent para luego levantar algo más su voz.-...si fueras algo más duro, seguro que el Tommy Oliver, Ranger Verde habría aniquilado la gema y a Conner en un segundo.

Enfadado, Tommy se levanto de su silla para plantarle cara a Trent.

-Deberías guardar un respeto, muchacho, me estas dando dolor de cabeza y además no vas a conseguir hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre esto.

-Seguro...

Tommy lo pensó solo un segundo, realmente podría haberlo intentado si fuera alguien malvado, pero no lo era, ya no y por eso Trent se equivocaba.

-Seguro que no...-dijo Tommy.-...mira Trent, creo que eres el único Ranger de este equipo que esta de acuerdo con esto.

-Idiota...

Tommy lo miro por unos segundos pensando seriamente si matarlo o solo seguir como hasta ahora e ignorarlo, no podía creerse lo estupido que había sido siguiendolo en un primer momento.

_Tu y tus deseos de ayudar a Rangers desvalidos, Oliver..._

Ahora entendía muchas cosas...

-¿Porque soy idiota? ¿Porque no sigo tus ordenes como Ethan, Kira o Hayley?

-Exactamente, me lo debes, Tommy, sin mi no tendraís lider ya que Conner se marcho con el rabo entre las patas por culpa de...

-Por tu culpa...-dijo Tommy cortando su discurso.-...no te olvides de que tu lo echaste cuando perfectamente podría haberse quedado, como Rangers, podríamos haberlo ayudado sin tener que quitarle todo lo que tenía y lo sabes, pero no, tus ordenes fueron claras, debía marcharse y nosotros, como idiotas, te seguimos sin pensar en nada más...-suspiro.-...tu me hiciste responsable de decirselo y eso no te lo perdonaré jamás.

Trent frunció el ceño como si Tommy se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Tienes un momento debíl? Creí que fuisteis vosotros los que decidisteis quien era el líder.

-Si y creeme cuando te digo que a veces pienso que todo a sido un gravisimo error.

Cuando Trent se acerco para quedarse cara a cara con él, Tommy lo paro poniendole una mano en su pecho con tono amenazador.

-Que yo sepa, ser líder no implica pelearte con tus Rangers.

-Quiero esa gema destruída.-dijo apartandose de él.

-No seré yo quien lo haga.

Por suerte para Conner, Tommy empezaba a sospechar varias cosas.

Porque sin Tommy, Trent jamás tendría el poder necesario para vencer a un "simple humano" como Conner y sabía de sobra que no usaría a Ethan ni Hayley, mucho menos a Kira.

Trent lo miro como si en aquel momento quisiera matarlo.

-Conner no se quedara quieto para siempre, querrá su gema de vuelta, lo se.

-Yo también lo se, como se que si pudiera, acabaría contigo, pero sabe el daño que le haría al equipo y a Kira y por eso no ha movido un dedo todavía.

-Por tu actitud me sorprende que no estes ayudandolo.-dijo Trent temiendo que Tommy le hubiera traicionado.

Tommy estaba en parte sorprendido pero sabía que él no podría ayudar a Conner, no si el muchacho quería hacerle daño a Trent.

Le gustara o no, Trent era un buen líder y sin él, no sabría que podría ser de la ciudad que protegían, no con Conner lleno de rabia por su culpa.

Una pena, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaría simplemente reemplazar a los jovenes y seguir con su vida.

Trent le dio un pequeño empujon para que se centrara en él mientras miraba su morpher de manera curiosa.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a averiguar para que quería la reliquia del colegio?

Aunque sabía la respuesta, Tommy no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Me dejarás ir a hablar con él?

-No, no puedes ver a Conner.

La esperanza salió por la ventana y, aunque debería haberlo sabido, dolía que ni siquiera pudiera ir a ver a Conner para aclarar las cosas por miedo a las repercusiones que Trent podría tener contra él. Detestaba ser el perrito faldero de nadie, le recordaba demasiado a su epoca con Rita Repulsa, pero no podía hacer nada que pusiera en peligro al equipo o a Conner.

El equipo tenía que seguir unido, fuera como fuera y Conner debería ver la verdad de las cosas él solo.

-Supongo que algún día podré hacerlo.

Trent le gruño y se apartó de él lleno de furia, Tommy era casi un problema mayor que Conner, no entendía porque no lo había echado con el ex-Ranger Rojo.

Bueno, si podía entenderlo, sin Tommy con ellos, Trent no tenía ni idea de como guiar al equipo lejos de su verdadero objetivo y sabía que Tommy lo descubriría antes lejos de ellos que a su lado.

_Al enemigo siempre cerca, Trent..._

Tommy era el Ranger más veterano de todos los Rangers, más experimentado y mejor preparado que ninguno, tenía la capacidad de entender y saber el dolor mejor que nadie y podía resistir ataques que ni Trent mismo podía empezar a comprender.

Por eso era el único que estaba sospechando tan fuertemente sobre el asunto de Conner.

Y bien sabía él que había intentado todo para esconder todo ese asunto, que nadie se diera cuenta de nada, pero para Tommy nada estaba oculto, él podía descubrirlo, tardara lo que tardara y eso, le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-¿Te gustaría que fuera de nuevo el líder?

Tommy contuvo una carcajada sarcastica antes de contestar.

-¿Estas de broma o realmente no eres tan listo como pareces?

_Bastardo..._pensó Trent.

-¡Como te atreves!

-No me vengas con esas, Trent.-dijo Tommy alzando la voz.-...no puedes hacerme daño y lo sabes, no eres tan fuerte y no te pondrás en peligro inutilmente.

Trent bufó antes de girarse para mirar a la pared.

-Es curioso que tu hayas dado toda esta charla sobre Conner y su gema, ¿sabes?-dijo volviendo a mirarlo de nuevo con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.-...¿como se siente saber que a pesar de que yo fui el cerebro, tu echaste a tu pequeño aprendiz del equipo? ¿no te hace miserable?

Tommy gruño antes de girarse para volver a sus ordenadores, donde podría esconderse de sus propios errores como mentor y como amigo.

-Será mejor que te vayas a hacer algo mejor que estar aqui torturandome con cosas que ya no puedo cambiar.

Trent rió antes de acercarse a él y ponerle un mano en el hombro para que sintiera su presencia cerca.

Tommy cerró los ojos, sintiendo el arrepentimiento y la angustía de sus decisiones atravesarlo como una hoja, cortandolo en pedazos como nada más que se hubiera imaginado.

Había fracasado, había perdido a Conner y lo peor, era que era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

* * *

_**Dos horas más tarde**_

-¡Kira! ¡Trent esta en casa!

Kira se sentó de golpe en la cama al escuchar el grito de su madre desde la abajo, la verdad era que no esperaba hoy la visita de su novio.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunto al verlo parado en el salón mirandola con esos ojos inocentes.

-Lo siento.-dijo Trent.-...¿te desperté?

Kira negó con la cabeza antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y conducirlo a su cuarto para que su madre no escuchara la conversación que iban a tener, no era de las que le gustaban ir aireando su vida privada, ni siquiera a su madre.

-No, no podía dormir.-contesto decidiendo que era la respuesta más idonea para su estado de animo.

-Bien.-suspiro Trent.-...tienes que hacerme un favor.

Kira podía jurar que escucho a Trent decir algo muy bajo que ella no logró entender, su mirada estaba entrecerrada y sabía por experiencia que lo que fuera a pedirle, no era algo que a él le gustara que ella hiciera.

-No tiene pinta de que sea algo bueno.-aventuro ella.

-No lo es y no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario.

Kira se dio cuenta entonces de que Trent estaba asustado de verdad, como si algo le hubiera pasado, algo que tenía que ver con el favor que iba a pedirle.

-¿Que pasa?

-Van a matarme.

Ella se detuvo mentalmente para no saltar de horror ante sus palabras, era algo irreal que pensara eso pero solo se le ocurrían un par de personas que podrían intentarlo.

-¿Dr.O?-pregunto sabiendo que últimamente no se llevaban nada bien.

-No.-dijo él como si acabara de decirle una broma.-...Tommy no puede hacerme daño, solo cree que puede hacerlo.

Kira no tuvo que pensar mucho para recordar a la otra persona que podría querer hacer daño a Trent, una que si tenía unos serios motivos.

-¿Conner? ¿Estas loco?

Podía ser que Conner hubiera hecho un par de cosas fuera de sentido, pero asesinar no estaba precisamente en su lista y ella no creía realmente que pudiera hacerlo.

Aunque tampoco lo había creído capaz atacar a Trent cuando había sido inocente.

-No Kira, Tommy no quiere destruir su gema y yo tengo miedo de que vaya de nuevo a por mi.-dijo asustado.-...o a por ti para cogerme, no quiero que te haga daño.

-Pero Conner no...-empezó Kira.

-Kira, por favor, mira lo que pasó la última vez.-dijo Trent.

Ella no quería recordar el hecho de que Conner había atacado a Trent sin motivo, lo había dejado tan mal que la misma Kira había ido a buscarlo más tarde para dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras.

Y de paso, decirle algunas palabras que no quería recordar.

-Creí que se había olvidado de todo y se había mudado.-dijo Kira.

-No, Tommy le cedió un club aqui, en Reefside, sin que Conner lo supiera y ahora busca su venganza por ser el líder.-el miedo que Trent demostraba la dejo horrorizada.-...tienes que ayudarme, Kira, eres mi unica esperanza.

-Pero yo no...-comenzó Kira.

-¡Por favor!-grito Trent sonando desesperado.-...él quiere destruirme, Kira, para recuperar su lugar aqui y vuestras vidas...-susurro.-...en tu vida, ¿sabes lo que significa?

Kira se puso seria, aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía que si Conner hacía lo que Trent decía, todos estarían perdidos, empezando por el mismo Conner.

-Lo entiendo.

-Por favor, Kira, ayudame.

Kira se quedo un rato pensandolo, Trent era alguien que había conseguido sobreponerse al mal mientras que Conner había caído directo en él, no por su propia voluntad pero había caído y ahora quería hacerle daño a alguien importante para ella.

No podía permitirlo.

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-Quiero que lo alejes, Kira, quiero que vayas allí, donde esta y le hagas marcharse, convencelo, habla con él, amenazalo, pero hazlo desaparecer.

El termino "desaparecer" la hizo temblar, Kira presentía que había algo más bajo esa palabra pero decidió ignorarla mientras comprendía lo estaba pidiendole.

-Trent, me estas pidiendo que vea a Conner de nuevo y...-dijo Kira.

-Lo se.-dijo él.-...y me mata, pero eres la única con poder de convencerlo.

-No se si él...-siguió ella.

-Sabes que si, a pesar de todo te sigue queriendo...-mustió Trent.

Kira podía presentirlo, parte de ella incluso quería que fuera verdad aunque ella estuviera con Trent, no quería que Conner la hubiese olvidado y no entendía porque.

Ella era feliz ahora, ¿verdad?

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo.-dijo Kira.-...si tanto miedo te da que te haga daño a ti o a mi, ¿porque no hablas tu con él? Ya no puede hacerte nada, ¿cierto?

-Conner entro en el colegio y robo una reliquia.-dijo Trent.-...esa reliquia, según Tommy me ha explicado hace unas horas, es una gema verde, capaz de dejar a los Rangers sin poderes durante unos segundos, ¿a por que quien crees que irá ahora?

Era fácil, iría a por él.

-Esta bien.-dijo ella.-...iré a por él, lo alejare y le quitare la gema.

La simple frase hizo que Trent volviera a respirar de alivio y se lo agradeciera con un beso en los labios.

-Ten cuidado y no dejes que sepa que es una trampa.-murmuro Trent.-...podría hacerte daño si lo descubre.

-No te preocupes.

Trent le dio un abrazo antes de marcharse alegando que tenía algo que hacer y dejandola sola de nuevo en su cuarto, para pensar en lo que tenía que hacer y en como encontrar a Conner, aunque parte de ella se negaba a ir, pues no solo iba a ser una sorpresa volver a ver a Conner si no que algo de la información de Trent no parecía ser del todo creible.

Antes de ir a por Conner, decidió que lo mejor era saber más sobre lo que era ahora.

Alargo la mano hasta su teléfono y marco el número de Hayley que seguro que podría echarle una mano bastante más que Ethan, que últimamente estaba en otro mundo.

Por no hablar del Dr.O...

-Hola Hayley, necesito tu ayuda.

Hayley estaba trabajando en el Cyber Café desde que Tommy se había hecho insoportable con su cruzada personal para redimir a Conner, aunque parte de ella se alegraba que lo intentara, sus instintos no hacían más que decirle que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Conner no iba a volver, había demasiado daño para eso.

-Dime, Kira, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Hayley, se que Tommy no es el único que anda detrás de los pasos de Conner y necesito saber donde esta...-murmuro Kira.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Hayley.

-Hayley, por favor...

La escucho dudar al teléfono, Kira sabía que Hayley no se había creído nada de la historia de Trent pero no había dicho nada ya que no se consideraba lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentar al Ranger Blanco.

Y en parte, era cierto, las decisiones de Trent eran seguidas por ella y Ethan al momento y contra eso, Hayley no podía hacer nada.

-Kira, él...-empezó Hayley.

-Hayley, prometo no hacerle daño, solo quiero hablar con él, de verdad.-dijo Kira.

_Mentirosa..._

No le gustaba, pero era la única manera de conseguir información sobre él y Hayley era demasiado buena para no compartirla con ella.

-No se si seguirá allí...-dijo Hayley.-...pero su última localización es el hotel a las afueras de Reefside.

-¿Lleva mucho allí?

-Unas semanas, no sale nada más que para comprar comida y no se le ha visto con nadie, además procura ocultarse de la gente muy bien.

Vale...eso no era precisamente de alguien muy normal.

-Esta bien, gracias Hayley, de verdad.

-Kira...-susurro Hayley.-...no le hagas daño.

_No quiero, creeme..._

Pero si sus intenciones eran dañar a Trent y vengarse de ellos, no le quedaría más remedio que hacerlo, aunque sintiera que su corazón sangraba por ello.

Después de que se marchara lejos de ellos, ella, en un arranque de nostalgia, había buscado información sobre él en la web sin encontrar nada que valiera la pena.

Nadie sabía nada de Conner Mckight, ni donde estaba, ni que era de su vida, aunque había ciertos rumores que habían encendido parte de sus alarmas hasta que los desecho pensando que Conner jamás haría tal cosa.

Una cosa era dolído y la otra, loco de atar.

Suspiro antes de salir de casa, rumbo al hotel donde intentaría esconderse para descubrir si Conner estaba allí de verdad.

Cuando llego, vio el viejo hotel de Reefside donde Conner debería estar y se sentó en un banco cercano mientras se tapaba con su abrigo de terciopelo negro esperando a que él apareciera.

Suerte que nadie la vería desde el hotel a esa distancia.

-¡Eh idiota! ¡Mira por donde vas!-grito una voz.

Kira observo las voces que venían del aparcamiento y vio sorprendida como Conner se giraba a medio camino y miraba al hombre que le había gritado sin nada más que puro odio en su mirada.

Por primera vez en su vida, ella tuvo miedo de Conner.

-Pierdete...-susurro Conner.

-¡Oh, que valiente!-grito otro.

El tercero cogió a Conner del brazo pero este se zafó de él y le asesto una patada que lo hizo volar mientras los otros dos se lanzaban a por él cargados de rabia.

-Genial..-murmuro Conner.

Kira miro con la boca abierta como Conner, aún sin sus poderes Ranger completos, le daba una paliza a los tres hombres que rápidamente quedaron tirados en el suelo, totalmente quietos.

¿Los habría matado? No lo sabía, pero no parecía muy vivos.

-Irós al infierno, bastardos.-dijo Conner.

Kira se quedo horrorizada de ver como Conner seguía su camino sin prestarles más atención mientras ellos morían allí, ¿era eso lo que ahora era? ¿un monstruo?

No podía, ni quería creerlo.

Pero si era capaz de hacerle eso a desconocidos, ¿que le haría a Trent?

_Tengo que detenerlo..._

Kira se marcho de allí para prepararse para su encuentro con Conner todavía con las imagenes horribles en su mente.

¿Donde estaba el Conner que ella había conocido?¿Como era posible que el Dr.O lo ayudara ahora?

-Tengo que pararte, Conner...-susurro pesadamente al cielo.

* * *

**A/N**: Siento hacer a Trent de malo pero realmente era el único que cumplía perfectamente el papel.

Por lo demás...bueno, lo hireis descubriendo poco a poco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Conner subió de nuevo a la habitación de su hotel, aunque realmente podría haber dejado ese estupido hotel no tenía ninguna gana de ver a Devin o Cassidy y que estos le asaltaran a preguntas, necesitaba soledad para volverse duro, necesitaba soledad para no volver a caer en la idiotez de confiar.

Y tampoco quería que ellos lo asaltaran a preguntas.

Era divertido como había pasado de ser un Ranger respetado y un joven popular con amigos extraños pero leales y gente que le adoraba a no ser más que una sombra que no tenía ningún deseo de seguir adelante con su camino y había terminado con un idiota como Devin y una prepotente como Cassidy.

Aunque no era del todo malo estar con ellos, su dolor era tan grande no que no podía compararse y ese dolor solo tenía un culpable.

Trent Fernandez.

Le encantaría poder demostrar que su ataque era completamente fundado, que Trent no había hecho otra cosa que jugar con ellos todo lo que había querido y más, pero por desgracia, Kira esta nublada por él y Ethan era demasiado inocente para pensar mal.

Su única esperanza había sido el Dr.O y hasta él le había fallado, solo Hayley le había dado algo de paz aunque no le aliviaba, le servía para seguir adelante.

Se metió en la ducha después de desnudarse esperando que el agua caliente le ayudara a quitarse de la cabeza todo aquellos pensamientos, los recuerdos doloros y la pena que le ahogaba el corazón, pero no hizo más que relajar sus doloridos musculos y hacer algo más dura su soledad.

Conner movió su cabeza antes de centrar sus pensamientos en Mesogog, sabía que se acercaba su hora de volver, sabía que podría hacerlo y antes de que pasara tenía que encontrar la manera de recuperar su gema y usarla convinada con la gema verde para poder tener el poder de vencer a su gran mal.

Aunque solo iba a ser algo imposible aún con la gema verde, tenerla era un punto a favor y lo único que tenía.

Se imagino por un momento lo que sería de su ciudad y después del mundo si él no era capaz de parar a Mesogog, si la gema verde convinada con la suya no era bastante para pararlo o si ni siquiera podía recuperar su gema roja a tiempo.

Sin ella no tendría opciones.

Y si era eso lo que iba a pasar, ni siquiera Trent y su super equipo serían capaces de hacer nada, aún con él de lider, no eran fuertes para vencer a Mesogog, por mucho que Trent pensara lo contrario.

-Idiota...-susurro.-...¡Idiota!

El muy imbecil, él tenía la culpa de todo, él y Mesogog le habían arruinado la vida hasta un punto irreparable que nadie jamás podría curar, Trent se creía bastante para dirigir la victoria, pero se estaba equivocando de mala manera.

_¿Que te importa?_

El mundo no le había ayudado a él, ni siquiera sus amigos lo habían hecho, ¿porque le importaba?, la respuesta era que a pesar de todo, era incapaz de quedarse quieto sin hacer nada mientras inocentes eran heridos por cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ellos.

Los monstruos de Mesogog era duros de vencer, pero no tenia nada en comparación con lo que sería una vez que Mesogog, Elsa y Zeltrax llegaran a Reefside para conquistarla.

Sin sus poderes, lo matarían mientras se reían en su cara y después, irían a por Ethan, Dr.O, Hayley y Kira...

_Kira..._

Salió de la ducha mientras miraba la cicatriz de su pecho, la última que había tomado por ella antes de que ella lo apartara de su lado a gritos.

La última herida que le hizo Trent.

_Algún día..._

A diferencia de Trent, Conner tenía muchas más cosas en las que pensar que su venganza, tenía que descubrir como recuperar su poder y vencer a Mesogog antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tenía que adivinar como vencer a sus monstruos con forma humana sin parecer un psicopata.

Si solo hubiera alguna manera de hacerles ver la verdad, si solo pudiera enseñarles que los humanos que ellos protegían, eran monstruos de Mesogog estrategicamente posicionados, pero no era posible, él ya no era más que un loco.

Y tendría que pelear solo una batalla que, probablemente, lo mataría antes de empezar y si eso pasaba, nadie querría estar en la ciudad para cuando Mesogog llegara.

Se seco el cuerpo y el pelo con las toallas y decidió que por su bien mental, lo mejor era no pensar más en lo que pasaría, tenía la gema verde, ella le había reconocido como su dueño y pronto volvería a tener su gema roja con él, pero hasta que la recuperara, podría intentar dormir unas horas.

Decidió dormir sin ropa debido a pesar del frío que asolaba la ciudad e intento dormir sin éxito ya que sus pesadillas estaban plagadas de la dominación de Mesogog en el mundo y la destrucción de los Rangers.

Sus amigos.

Mesogog los mataría a todos y a sus familias y después dejaría a sus monstruos sueltos por la ciudad para aterrorizar a los humanos.

Pero había más pesadillas que lo perseguían, las peores eran las que mostraban a sus amigos dandole la espalda por un líder que los llevaría a la caída.

Uno que los había vuelto contra él.

_Dejalo correr, Conner, no tiene solución..._

Tenía que pensar en el futuro, era la única esperanza de algo que estaba por llegar y era lo único que debía preocuparle de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Cerror los ojos y se obligo a olvidar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento, tenía que salvar la ciudad y el mundo y nada, ni su misma venganza, podía evitarlo.

Kira paseo por las calles de Reefside intentando pensar que hacer con Conner ahora que sabía donde estaba, tal vez debería hacerlo desaparecer sin más, estaba claro que era un peligro y estaba loco.

Pero...no podía hacerlo, no sería ella quien lo destruyera, no si se jugaba el corazón en ello, apretó la chaqueta más a ella mientras paseaba, sorprendida por el frío en la Navidad de la ciudad.

A ella siempre le había gustado salir en Navidad, daba una sensación de tranquilidad ver a la gente divertirse sin pensar en los peligros, familias unidas y todo en completa paz.

_No para todos..._

Volvió a pensar en Conner, en lo que estaría haciendo su famila sin él estas Navidades y lo que sería de ellos, ¿estarían preocupados? ¿sabrían que su hijo esta loco?

Vio a tres amigos, reirse mientras uno de ellos colocaba el brazos alrededor de la chica y el otro se reía de los dos y su gesto, recordandole de golpe los momentos en los que ella, Conner y Ethan habían hecho lo mismo.

Antes de Trent...

_Todo era distinto antes de Trent..._

Pensó en toda la paz que se respiraba allí, en el trabajo tan importante que todos los Rangers hacían, el que Conner una vez había hecho antes de volverse ese ser extraño, por todo eso debía detenerlo, por mantener esa paz y por respetar las buenas memorias que tenía de Conner.

Y luego, volvió a recordar las memorias de lo que había hecho con esos hombres, la paliza que les había dado, dejandolos inmoviles en el suelo.

No, tenía que detenerlo...

Entonces se apartó para dejar pasar a la chica que se había alejado de sus amigos para ver un escaparate para chocar un hombre que seguía a la chica sin perderla de vista ni un segundo.

Su mirada, había algo en ella que a Kira no le gustaba y justo cuando iba a avisar a la chica, sus amigos aparecieron y el chico que la había abrazado antes se puso a recriminarle que se hubiera ido sola, lleno de preocupación.

Entonces el hombre los miro, con tal rápidez que Kira supo enseguida que aquel hombre era de todo menos humano.

_¿Mesogog?_

El hombre masculló algo antes de seguir su camino, dejando a los amigos tranquilos pero ella decidió que lo mejor era seguirlo para evitar cualquier problema.

Eso y que tenía curiosidad por ver que era ese hombre.

No parecía uno de los monstruos normales de Mesogog, ni tampoco alguien sacado de las ideas de Zeltrax o Elsa, pero había algo en él que no era normal, ¿era algo nuevo?

¿Conner sabía de esto también?

Agudizo su mirada para captar algo en él que lo hiciera malvado pero no vio nada más que a un pobre loco metiendose en un callejón abandonado.

_Dejalo, Kira, centrate en Connner..._

Pero a pesar de su instinto, Kira siguió al hombre dentro del callejón, tenía la sensación de que ese hombre no era normal y su deber era detenerlo.

Para eso era una Ranger, ¿no?

Se metió en el callejón sin ver nada hasta que escucho un gruñido y se giro para ver al hombre que había estado siguiendo a su espalda.

En su sorpresa, el hombre logró patearla en el estomago lanzandola hacia la pared, indefensa de su siguiente ataque.

Kira intento levantarse para devolver los golpes pero el hombre la levanto y la miro con sus ojos rojos y sus sonrijas plagada de colmillos.

_Un tipo de Mesogog, genial..._

De haber sido una persona normal estaba segura de que estaría muerta o con más dolores de los que ya tenía, suerte que tanto golpe como Ranger servía para algo.

-¿Eres un monstruo de Mesogog?-preguntó.

El monstruo solo sonrió y la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo para luego lanzarla contra un coche aparcado cerca, lo cual le hizo bastante daño, Kira perdió la respiración, le dolía la espalda horrores y la sangre empezaba a salir de su boca, señal de que realmente no lo estaba pasando bien.

Intento moverse, pero su cuerpo dejo de responderle, estaba atrapada en el coche y no tenía manera de salir de allí antes de que ese hombre le hiciera algo peor de lo que ya había hecho.

Y, de repente, sin saber muy bien de donde había salido, una sombra aterrizo a su lado con un duro golpe en el suelo y se levanto con tal fuerza que Kira solo podía reconocer a una persona con esa firmeza.

Era Conner, vestía una camiseta de manga corta roja y pantalones negros, la camiseta estaba tapada por una chaqueta negra de cuero con una línea fina en su pecho de color rojo. El monstruo lo miro y Conner ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de su presencia mientras se centraba en el monstruo.

-Eh, Megi.-escucho como decía.-...buscate ha alguien de tu tamaño.

Acto seguido el mosntruo y Conner se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro olvidandola en el coche, vio al mosntruo darle un puñetazo a Conner y este contestar con una patada con una botas especiales de hierro que hicieron al monstruo tambalear y retroceder, luego le dio un puñetazo con un puño americano y lo hizo caer al suelo antes de que Conner se quitara la chaqueta y enseñara el puñal que tenía a un costado.

El monstruo chilló mientras Conner le clavaba el puñal en el pecho y lo hacía desaparecer entre un montón de humo.

-Callate de una vez.-dijo Conner mientras lo veía desaparecer.

Kira apenas pudo bajar del coche deslizandose por él y se acercó agarrandose los costados en un intento por tener todos sus huesos en orden mientras miraba a Conner y al mosntruo hecho humo.

Horrorizada por toda la escena, vio como Conner se giraba para mirarla, su mirada vacía, sin nada de lo que ella recordaba y haciendole recordar de nuevo sus preguntas.

¿Donde estaba el Conner que conocía?

Antes de que pudiera avisar a nadie, Conner la detuvo suavemente mientras miraba su brazo y el daño que el monstruo le había hecho.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto sin mirarla.

Kira hizo varios gestos de dolor mientras él la examinaba pero Conner no se detuvo, viendo el alcance de las lesiones.

Al ver que iba a subirle la camiseta para mirar sus costillas ella le aparto la mano y lo miro como si fuera un completo desconocido.

-Basta, Conner.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto de nuevo.

Había un tono desesperado en su voz, como si el simple hecho de que ella estuviese herida fuera más de lo que pudiera soportar.

Y eso le ablando el corazón.

-Conner...para...-dijo ella de nuevo.

-Vamos, te curare.-dijo él.

Kira suspiro antes de asentir, era lo último que se esperaba de él pero agradecía que, por lo menos con sus ex-amigos, todavía pareciera normal y puesto que no podía explicar en un hospital como había ido a parar sobre un coche después de ser lanzada por un hombre que realmente era un monstruo, supuso que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Además, así podría terminar antes su plan.

_Espero que todo sea tan fácil..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Kira entro en la habitación de hotel de Conner mientras él cerraba la puerta y se aseguraba de que nadie los seguía, no querían tener más invitados sorpresa a su ya tensa reunión.

Era tan extraño estar en la misma habitación que él, diez años después...

Conner camino hasta llegar a su lado y la miro antes de intentar examinar su brazo, casi sin querer ella se apartó de su tacto por miedo y solo se quedó en un roce.

-No me toques, no se lo que eres aún.-dijo ella.

Conner le mostró un gesto burlón como si sus palabras le importarán tanto como haberla visto de nuevo, ni siquiera parecía sorprendido.

-Voy a tocarte para curarte, Kira, no sueñes con nada más.-dijo él.

Sintió la rabia salir disparada de ella en ondas mientras lo miraba con aquella sonrisa estupida y su firme presencia llenandola por completo.

¿Quien estaba soñando? Se pregunto ella irritada.

Iba a decirle a ese imbecil cuatro cosas cuando se escucho una llamada a su puerta y Conner fue a contestarla mientras ella miraba de nuevo la habitación perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Que era todo aquello? ¿Y que tenía que ver Conner?, se giro para que Conner no la viera pensar o dudar algo en respecto a él, tenía que pensar que era una vieja amiga que quería reconectar con él.

Y entonces lo sitió, un pinchazo y todo empezó a volverse negro mientras su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado.

Conner sonrió mientras la abrazaba a sus brazos y ella quedaba dormida sobre él, como un ángel que había caido del cielo, quizá ya no tendría su gema de poder pero todavía tenía un par de trucos sobre como dejar a un adversario sin sentido.

Para eso había sido un Ranger y tenía el apoyo de Hayley que le había mostrado como protegerse de Rangers en caso de que fuera necesario.

Mirandola allí dormida mientras la llevaba a su cama era como parte de su sueño adolescente se hubiera hecho realidad, durante sus últimos años de instituto había soñado con tener a Kira en su cama, toda para él.

Mala suerte que las circunstancias no fueran las mismas.

Suspiro mientras le apartaba el pelo de su cara y sonreía, no podía creerse que estuviera allí y dudaba mucho que estuviera feliz cuando despertara de su siesta nocturna.

Kira no era conocida por levartarse feliz después de dormir.

Y precisamente, para que no acabara con él de una patada decidió que la curaría rápido y usaría un par de cosas para mantenerla cerca de él sin que lo matara, así que fue al armario y buscó en el fondo su botiquín especial y una cuerda para atarle las manos.

Mejor prevenido que asustado y más si vivias una vida en la que cada minuto de tu vida contaba para salvarte.

Cerró las puertas del armario de nuevo y volvió a acercarse a Kira sentandose a su lado, casi no recordaba la última vez que había traído a alguien al hotel para curarlo, de hecho, no recordaba haber estado cerca de mucha gente los últimos años.

Solo Cassidy, Devin y, ocasionalmente, Hunter Bradley le hacían compañía, pero nunca le había significado más que una manera de pasar el tiempo hasta el final.

Ahora, en cambio, era mucho más, tener a Kira aqui significaba mucho más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir, sin contar que ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ella allí, ¿era casualidad o había algo más?

Curó lentamente sus heridas, vendando su brazos y sus costillas y acariciando su frente cuando ella hacía algún gesto de dolor, adoraba su cara dormida y los gestos que hacía para que dejaran de molestarla.

_Como una niña..._-pensó Conner.

Después de darle algunos anti-inflamatorios, cogió la cuerda y ató su mano buena a la cama, esperando con cierta diversión el momento en que ella se despertara.

Iba a ser entretenido.

Aunque parte de él quería simplemente haberla dejado sola, al fin y al cabo, ella lo había dejado cuando más la necesitaba, igual que Ethan y el Dr.O, todavía recordaba con dolor las palabras que le había tirado a la cara.

_"No eres nada más que un ser lleno de egoismo, Conner, ni siquiera ser un Ranger te hizo cambiar y nada lo hará, por eso eligo a Trent como líder, porque él no va a su propio beneficio y sabe mejor que hacer._

_Porque él es un hombre decidido, no como tu."_

Después de aquello, Kira se había marchado con Trent y los demás dejandolo solo, sin su morpher, sin sus poderes y sin su vida.

Sin energía, volvió a casa solo para encontrar que su familia había sido asesinada por Mesogog y cuando estuvo a punto de caer, solo Hunter fue en su ayuda.

De no ser por él, ahora no quedaría nada de Conner Mckight.

Suspiro, la muerte de su familia había sido demasiado dura, Eric no estaba cerca y daba gracias a dios por eso, pero sus padres si y habían muerto por algo que ni siquiera sabían.

Quería venganza y la sangre de Mesogog.

Pero antes, tendría que ocuparse de Kira y todo lo que ella podría hacerle, porque sin saber porque, supo que no podía fiarse de ella completamente.

Aunque estuviera loco de amor por ella, no se fiaria de una enemiga potencial.

Tuvo la intención de mandarle una foto comprometedora a Trent, de enseñarle lo que su querida Kira estaba pasando para que sintiera algo de dolor, aunque sabía de sobra que él no sentía nada por Kira, solo la usaba para manejar el equipo.

Igual que a Ethan, igual que al Dr.O.

El dolor y la rabia lo recorrieron de nuevo mientras miraba a Kira inconsciente en la cama, si solo pudiera hacerle entender, ver que Trent no era lo que decía, que no era más que una mentira que estaba contando para destruirlo a él.

Lo que no sabía era si jugaba con Mesogog o no y eso era lo que más le asustaba.

Suspiro mientras miraba a Kira, recordando los días que había pasado pensando en ella, en tenerla en sus brazos o solo verla feliz.

Ahora solo quería que se fuera de su vida para no volver.

-Esto...Conner...

Conner no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación de hotel y lo estaba mirado con inseguridad, tenía el pelo oscuro, algo más largo que el suyo, ojos verdes y la cara de un completo idiota.

Era Devin y lo miraba mientras le dejaba la comida en la mesita y miraba a la mujer conocida que tenía en la cama.

-Conner...no es que quiera molestar pero...¿que haces con ella aqui?

-Jugar al parchis...¿a ti que te parece?

Devin los miro antes de que alguna que otra idea se le cruzara la cabeza, pero decidió no decirlo, por si acaso.

-Eh...la verdad, pensaba que estabais, ya sabes...intimando...pero debo decirte que deberías ser más suave, esas vendas no pintan bien.

Conner no rió, lo cual era mala señal para Devin.

-Si no quieres que te saque de una patada será mejor que te quedes callado, necesita descansar y...-dijo señalando las cuerdas.-...no quiero que me mate.

Devin se puso una mano en el trasero con gesto de dolor y asintió mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama y los miraba.

-¿Porque esta aqui? ¿La has secuestrado?

-¿Yo? ¿Estas loco?

-No se, esta inconsciente y atada y aunque se que podría matarte, prefiero pensar que no es una psicopata y tu eres un depravado.

Eso era una verdad irrefutable.

Devin la miro detenidamente antes de volver a mirar a Conner.

-¿Como esta?

-Inconsciente.

-¿En serio?

La pregunta sarcastica hizo que Conner rodara sus ojos mientras miraba a Kira.

-Esta bien, solo unas magulladuras, saldrá de esta.

Devin sonrió mirando la forma dormida de Kira y la manera en la que Conner, cuidadosamente, coloco los cojines para ponerla más comoda.

-Sabes que no saldrás de esta aunque este atada, ¿verdad?

-No.-dijo sintiendose algo inseguro.-...pero estaba ahí y no podía dejarla sola tan herida.

Devin asintió lentamente imaginando lo que pasaría cuando Kira despertara.

-Estamos muertos, ella se despertará y nos pateara el trasero hasta cansarse, primero a ti, cosa que te mereces por secuestrarla y luego a mi, por no ayudarla, ¡Dios mio! Estamos muertos, estamos muertos.

Conner casi rió mientras veía a Devin palidecer e imaginarse a Kira con tacones y matandolos de manera sadomasoquista.

-Relajate antes de que te desmayes y tenga que llevarte en brazos a ti también, no va a matarnos, por si no te has fijado, sigue atada.

Devin miro un par de veces para asegurarse de que seguía tranquila, dormida y atada y suspiro con algo de alivio.

-¿Seguirá así?

-Depende de lo que quiera. Si va a matarme la dejare de nuevo en Reefside y llamare a Hayley para que vayan a buscarla, si quisiera un trato más amigable...-dijo pensativo.-...tendría que pensarlo.

Aunque después de diez años y su último encuentro, suponía que amigable era lo último que Kira quería relacionar con él.

-Amigable ¿eh?-dijo Devin.-...eso deja claro que estamos muertos a Kira no le va a gustar nada esta situación.

Eso a Conner realmente le daba igual, solo quería que no lo matara, pretender saber que hacía allí y averiguar de ella donde estaba su gema.

-Da igual, si me dice donde esta mi gema, igual hasta soy bueno y la dejo marchar tranquilamente.

-Ya...-mustió Devin.-...¿y como piensas hacer que te lo diga?

La verdad era que no tenía ni la más minima idea, a decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder retenerla más de lo que quería, Kira no era precisamente una dama debil y él no podía hacerle daño.

_Estupido corazón..._

Ella le había matado con aquellas palabras y su forma de alejarse de él sin esperar sus explicaciones y, en vez de pagarle con la misma moneda, él tenía que ser el bueno y dejarla marchar si ella se lo pedía.

Más que bueno, parecía estupido.

Miro a Devin mientras este miraba detenidamente a Kira, como si fuera un alien.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-La verdad es que no, mi primera opción era soltar a Kira o decirle cuatro verdades sobre Trent y su estupida relación, pero supuse que no te haría ninguna gracia.

Conner suspiro para mantener la calma.

-Devin, si no quieres que te patee el trasero, sal de aqui.

Devin asintió lentamente antes de marcharse sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kira, Conner suspiro, no podía culparlo pero sabía que no había nada más que pudieran decirle que la hicieran cambiar de opinión.

Ella había elegido su bando y él estaba forzado a estar en el suyo, ahora no eran más que enemigos conocidos.

Miro a Devin desaparecer completamente y luego a Kira, que seguía dormida placidamente sin saber donde se había metido realmente.

_Veamos que tienes para mi cuando despiertes..._

Y sin más, cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y se dirigió al sofá, esperando a que se despertara para que pudieran hablar.

* * *

Kira se despertó con las ondas de dolor recorriendole todo el cuerpo como si fuera un cable de tensión y la eléctricidad pasara por ella, intento moverse un poco para acomodarse pero descubrió que no podía estirar sus manos.

Y entonces lo supo, estaba atada.

Odiaba que la ataran, no solo los monstruos de Mesogog lo habían hecho más de una vez, si no que Trent también lo había intentado para crear un juego subido de todo y su respuesta había sido echarlo de casa y no hablar con él en tres días.

-Genial...lo que necesitaba.

Abrió los ojos esperando verse en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera aquella habitación vieja y desgastada y de todo menos la persona que estaba esperandola.

Conner Mckight.

-¿Conner?

-La última vez que lo comprobe era yo, ahora, Kira, quiero mi gema de vuelta.

Claro, que no iba a querer si no su gema, nada de un "hola" ni siquiera un saludo cariñoso y aunque no le extrañaba, en alguna parte de su interior le dolía que ya no le hiciera ningún tipo de caso.

-No puedo hacerlo, eres peligroso.

Conner esombreció su mirada peligrosamente.

-No me jodas, Kira, no tengo tiempo para jugar.

-Ya somos dos, Conner.-dijo enfatizando su nombre.-...por si no te has dado cuenta solo quería hablar contigo, no ayudarte a seguir con tus maldades.

Conner la miro detenidamente, sintiendo como estaba delante de una extraña, su Kira ya no era la que había sido años atrás, ahora estaba más seria, sus ojos brillaban menos y ni siquiera mostraba sus comentarios sarcasticos hacia él.

Ella no era feliz, Conner lo sabía.

-Me estas mintiendo Kira, ¿te ha mandado Trent para terminar su trabajo?

Kira lo miro con furia antes de intentar lanzarse hacía él, haciendose daño y sin llegar a su objetivo, suspiro y se quedo tumbada en la cama.

-Te estas pasando, Conner, no aprietes demasiado.

-Dame mi gema y podrás volver con tu dragón cuando quieras.

Y lo decía de verdad, no le haría daño bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero tenía que tener un plan para recuperar su gema y después la dejaría tranquila.

-Mira, Conner, no puedo darte la gema porque no la tengo yo, ni siquiera la he visto desde que te la quito el Dr.O.-replicó sinceramente ella.

Conner la miro por unos segundos antes de mirar a la ventana, sintiendo un nuevo agotamiento apoderarse de él, sin la gema no habría esperanza.

-Entonces tendré que averiguar con Hayley donde esta exactamente.-dijo mirandola de nuevo.-...Devin vendrá a soltarte, ha sido bueno verte.

Y comenzó a caminar dejandola allí, con la boca abierta y el corazón acelerado, ¿realmente la dejaba marchar? ¿a pesar de que ahora sabía uno de sus lugares y podría decirselo a Trent?

-¡Conner! ¡Espera!-grito ella.

Conner se giro y por un segundo, sus miradas conectaron y se perdieron en la del otro mientras ponían sus sentimientos en orden.

-Es fin de la historia, Kira.

-No lo es, solo escuchame, ¿Vale?

-No voy a escucharte, Kira, hace años que me dejaste las cosas claras.-dijo al tiempo que se acercaba hasta quedar cara a cara con ella.-...ha sido un buen intento dejarte cazar pero querida, toda tu historia ya no va conmigo.

Kira lo miro a los ojos empezando a pensar algun plan para hacer que estuviera allí con ella hasta que ella tuviera lo que necesitaba.

Y para saber que estaba pasando realmente.

-Tu eras parte de mi historia hasta que la jodiste, Conner, así que ahora no quieras olvidarte de todo e huir como siempre, cobarde.

Su simple respuesta hizo que Conner riera de forma cruel de algo que no era gracioso para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Cobarde? Cobarde fuiste tu, que creiste lo primero que te dijeron de mi, cobarde fue Ethan que me dejo solo en la pelea, cobarde fue el Dr.O por no valorarme y, sobretodo, cobarde fue Trent por usar esas tretas para deshacerse de mi, Kira.

Kira dejo escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, los dos allí sabían porque Conner no tenía su gema, porque no era nada más que un loco atacando a la gente.

Aunque a ella le había atacado una persona aparentemente normal, lo que le hacía pensar si quizá los locos fueran ellos, por lo menos hasta que pensó en Trent y su implicación y decidió no culparlo por algo que seguramente, ni siquiera sabía.

-Te lo creas o no, Conner, eras mi mejor amigo...te apreciaba y te quería mucho.-dijo con total sinceridad.

Conner la soltó, incapaz de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, ella nunca lo había respetado, como los otros, solo necesitaban una excusa para quitarlo de enmedio.

Y la excusa perfecta fue Trent.

-Si claro, seguro que me querías y me apreciabas mucho.-soltó con sarcasmo.-...por eso me tiraste a la basura como un trasto cuando tu adorado Trent te dijo que estaba loco.

-No seas sarcastico, Conner, puede que me hayas salvado algo que no sabía, pero Trent no es culpable de eso.

Conner se mordió la lengua para no desvelar sus sospechas más ocultas, de todas formas, ella jamás le creería y él volvería a no ser más que un loco idiota.

Y, de alguna manera, no quería perder la conexión de odio que tenía con ella ahora, era lo único que le quedaba para mantenerse cuerdo.

-Kira, de verdad, no quiero pelear más, solo necesito la gema.

-Y yo te digo que no puedo dartela.

_Seguro..._

-No es que no puedas, es que no quieres porque temes que le de una patada a tu querido Trent.

Kira bufó desesperada, sabía que no iba a ser fácil hablar con él, pero aquello estaba rozando el límite de su paciencia.

-Esta bien, Conner, ¿sabes que? Cree lo quieras, yo solo quería hablar, quería saber que tal te iba, pero ya veo que Trent tenía razón, no eres más que un loco patetico.

Las últimas palabras de Kira no hicieron más que enfurecerlo mientras la miraba y le mostraba sus dientes, apretados en un intento por calmarse.

-No tienes ni idea de nada de lo que ha pasado, ¡nada!, quizá tienes razón y solo soy un loco patetico, pero voy a conseguir mi gema de vuelta, la gema que Dr.O me quito después de que Trent le dijera que me había visto atacando humanos.-suspiro enfadado.-¡Te das cuenta de lo que te ataco parecía humano también! ¡Y que ha hecho!-dijo riendo tristemente.-...ha intentado matarte.

Kira se quedo allí mirandolo pasar de la frustración al llanto, cansado de algo que ella no podía entender y de repente, dentro de ella, la culpa se hizo presente y pensó que quizá, habían ido demasiado de prisa aquel día en sus decisiones.

-Atacaste a humanos y a Trent, dijo que ibas a matarlo, estabas peleando con él constamente y parecías tan raro cuando...-dijo quedandose en silencio poco a poco.

Ella recordaba aquel momento, Trent les había contado como Conner había peleado con humanos y luego le había dado una paliza a él, pero nunca dijo que Conner estaba en su forma Ranger solo comento que él se había transformado para defenderse y salir de allí con vida, ¿podría haberlo atacado así? La respuesta era no, era imposible que Conner le hiciera daño a Trent mientras este último estaba en forma de Ranger.

¡Trent le había mentido!

-Estaba raro porque había descubierto algo de Trent que él no quería que supierais.

-No...-susurro ella.-...no puede ser verdad, estas mintiendo.

-Dame la gema y probare que no miento.

-Otra vez, Conner, no puedo dartela porque no se donde esta.

Ella comenzaba a estar realmente enfadada.

-Si no me la das no te dejare marchar nunca de aqui, te lo advierto.

-¡Genial!-grito ella en sarcasmo.-...¿planeas tenerme de estatua toda la vida? Y ni hablar de cuando tenga que ir al baño porque...

Conner suspiro, había olvidado de lo agradablemente sarcastica que podía ser Kira cuando quería serlo.

-No has cambiado nada, igual de simpatica.

-Y no has visto mi lado tierno.

Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando se movió en el sofá y Conner se odio por estar cerca de ella en un segundo, colocandola en mejor posición para que no hiciera daño.

-Kira, en serio, ahora mismo la prioridad es recuperar mi gema, tengo que convinarla con otra para tener el sufiente poder para...

-Para matar a Trent.

-No te voy a engañar, es algo que me encantaría, pero no es mi prioridad ahora, necesito mi gema para convinarla con la gema verde y poder vencer las cosas que estan apareciendo en la ciudad...-suspiro.-...cosas como la que te ataco a ti.

Kira se quedo callada un segundo mientras recordaba el miedo que había pasado pensando que iba a morir allí mismo.

-Te refieres al humano...

-Si, el monstruo de Mesogog. Los Megi estan por ahí destruyendo a la gente y la ciudad sin importar nada, solo dejar el espacio libre para que Mesogog pueda llegar a la ciudad y reinar junto a Elsa y Zeltrax, si no recupero mi gema y las convino, Mesogog se hará con todo, Kira y ni vosotros podreís pararlo.

-La gema verde...¿de verdad la tienes?

Necesitaba saberlo y saber que había detrás de ella si quería recuperarla, necesitaba saber si era verdad que podría ayudar en su lucha con Mesogog o solo se lo estaba diciendo para engañarla pero al ver su silencio, decidio probar con otra prengunta.

-¿Los tipos de la otra noche? ¿Eran igual que el que me ataco?

Conner la miro detenidamente, había sabido que alguien le seguía, solo que no pensaba que fuera Kira.

-Si tengo la gema y si, los tipos eran como el que te ataco.

-¿Me dejas verla?

-¿Estas de broma? Trent la querrá en su poder en cuanto la vea y se que se lo dirás, así que no, la gema se queda conmigo y, por cierto, ¿porque me estabas siguiendo?

-Trent pensaba que querías matarlo.

Conner podía reir por la ocurriencia.

-Podría, es más, me encantaría, pero ahora tengo otros problemas, la razón por la que les doy las palizas es porque la gema verde me da ese poder, pero ni de lejos puedo destruirlo, eso solo puedo hacerlo con las dos gemas convinadas.

-¿Y porque tu?-pregunto ella.-...¿porque no nosotros?

-Porque las dos gemas me eligieron a mi, no yo a ellas.

Vale, eso podía explicar muchas cosas, entre ellas, porque atacaba a humanos sin aparente razón, pero todavía quedaban un par de cosas por aclarar.

-¿Y las heridas?

-A veces los demonios, a veces mi propia estupidez.-dijo él sin mucha importancia.

-¿Como es que Trent no sabe de esto?

-No lo se, tampoco se como ninguno de vosotros se dio cuenta.

-¿Y tu si?-pregunto ella.

-¡Sorpresa! Al final soy el más atento de todos.

Tanta arrogancia la enfureció a tal punto de tener que resistirse antes de lanzarse hacía él y golpearlo, aunque tuviera que llevar la cama arrastrando tras ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Trent camino por la habitación de hotel como si fuera nada mientras miraba a Conner.

-Que sorpresa, idiota.-susurro Trent.

Conner ni siquiera se lo penso para lanzarse hacía él pero Trent fue más rápido apartandose y poniendose al lado de Kira para liberarla.

-Ya era hora.-dijo ella.-...Conner, calmate quieres.

-Aparte..-susurro él.-..voy a dejarle cuatro cosas claras.

Trent sonrió con maldad mientras ponía un gesto burlón.

-¿Con que poderes?

Conner fue otra vez hacía él pero se detuvo al ver los ojos suplicantes de Kira y miro a su oponente con rabia mientras se detenía.

-No quiero dañarte.-dijo Conner.

-Yo tampoco.

Trent puso un brazo en el hombro de Kira y la echo hacia su pecho mientras miraba a Conner con aparente tranquilidad.

-Quizá es hora de acabar contigo personalmente.

Conner supo que solo tenía una manera de salir de allí con vida y, a pesar de que no le gustaba del todo la idea, decidió arriesgar el todo por el todo.

_Lo siento, Kira..._

Sacó el puño americano que tenía en el bolsillo y cogió a Kira para ponerla contra él mientras le ponía el puño sobre el cuello y miraba a Trent.

-Dame la gema o acabo con ella, Mercer.

* * *

**A/N:** Espero que el capitulo haya contestado a tu pregunta **YellowPrincess** o, por lo menos, en parte, gracias por los comentarios y gracias a todos los que siguen paso a paso esta historia.

Y...agarraos, que vienen curvas...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Kira tuvo que contener la respiración mientras Conner retaba a Trent amenazandolo con matarla si no hacía lo que decía.

Era demasiado peligroso y ella no quería que Conner acabara herido o algo mucho peor.

Se alejó un poco del puño americano apoyandose en su pecho y sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al de ella.

-Basta, Conner, solo conseguiras que te mate.-Tal y como indicaba la mirada furiosa de Trent que ni siquiera se había colocado en posición de defensa.-...ya que te pones podrías decirle que fuiste tu quien tiro su gema al lago cuando nos graduamos...

Conner respondió acercando más el puño a su cara pero ella no paso por alto la media sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios.

_Le parece divertido..._

-No vas enserio.-mustió Trent.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto Conner.

Trent adopto una tranquila mientras lo miraba.

-No le harás daño, la quieres demasiado para hacerlo.

-¿Y tu? ¿La quieres?

Antes de que Kira pudiera contestar por él, Trent se abalanzo sobre ellos apartando a Kira de Conner y empujando a Conner a la pared al mismo tiempo que se le caía el puño americano de su mano.

-¡Basta chicos!-grito Kira.

Intento acercarse para detenerlos pero ninguno de los dos le hacía caso mientras se metían en una pelea para ganar el control.

-¡No te metas!-le grito Trent a Kira.

Kira estuvo a punto de soltar su grito especial para alejarlos pero pensó que no era la mejor opción, aunque tampoco podía dejar que Trent le hiciera daño a Conner ni viceversa.

Uno era su novio y el otro...el otro era Conner, no podía permitir que lo mataran y menos si lo que decía sobre Mesogog era cierto.

Trent golpeó a Conner mandandolo al suelo y se acerco a él lentamente.

-Eres un peligro, debí haber arreglado esto antes.

Conner se levanto y se abalanzó contra él antes de que Trent lo lanzara de nuevo con una llave maestra, Conner bufó por el dolor antes de agarrar el brazo de Trent y torcerlo para levantarse y darle una patada que lanzó hacía la pared.

Kira dio un paso para parar toda aquella locura hasta que vio una sombra aparecer en forma de su otro mejor amigo, Ethan, parado mirando la escena.

-¡Ethan!

Kira miro a su amigo sin saber que hacer y sabía que él estaba igual, ellos siempre habían estado en medio de Trent y Conner, siempre deteniendolos antes de pelear o llegar más lejos, pero esta vez, era imposible detenerlos sin tomar un bando.

Y aunque ellos ya habían escogido, no querían tener que volver a hacerlo delante de Conner otra vez.

Ethan miro a Conner con la boca abierta y Conner lo miro de vuelta mientras intentaba zafarse de Trent, para el ex-Ranger rojo, Ethan había mejorado algo con los años, su pelo seguía corto, seguía vistiendo de azul, pero su mirada era más intensa y parecía más maduro que la última vez que había visto.

El Ethan que había conocido hace años había dado paso a un Ethan seguro de si mismo y sin miedo a pelear por lo que creía era justo.

-Ethan detenlo, quiere matarme.-dijo Trent entonces cortando el reencuentro de los dos ex-amigos.

La orden dejo a Kira sin palabras, realmente no podía decirle que no por simple hecho de que no quería desestabilizar el equipo dejandolo de nuevo sin un líder y su fuerza para vencer a Mesogog, pero lo que le estaba pidiendo era demasiado.

_No puede hacerlo, pero si se niega y Trent nos deja, Mesogog vencerá...es por un bien mayor._

Ethan se veía en un serio problema mientras miraba de nuevo a Conner que realmente no creía que fuera a seguir las ordenes de Trent, obviamente él no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría si ellos no tenían un poder comparable al de Trent o al suyo que era lo que detenía a Mesogog en aquellos momentos.

Así que, para Conner fue una completa sorpresa cuando Ethan se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiro al suelo de una patada.

-¿Que crees que haces?

-Lo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Trent intento llevarsela del cuarto de hotel de Conner pero ella se resistió decidida a parar lo que fuera que Trent estaba intentando hacer para acabar con Conner.

Lo necesitaban para ganar, necesitaban la gema y...

_¿Y?_

Ella no quería que le hicieran más daño a Conner, había visto su mirada y había aprendido sobre los mosntruos, tenía que saber más y tenía que estar con Conner para hacerlo.

-Vete de aqui ahora mismo, Kira.

Pero ella no podía hacerlo, no cuando era la culpable de que le estuvieran dando una paliza a Conner que, aunque le plantaba cara a Ethan, sabía de sobra que no era rival para él.

Y no lo decía porque dudara de las mágicas habilidades de Conner, pues lo había visto pelear con el monstruo humano, pero Ethan había ganado mucho en estos años y si algo te enseñaban los duros entrenamientos de Trent, era a vencer a toda costa.

Fuera quien fuera, cayera quien cayera.

Pero ella no podía dejar morir así a Conner, todavía tenía que descubrir que había de verdad en sus acusaciones y la manera de vencer a esos monstruos, iba a necesitarlo si quería acabar con toda aquella locura.

-Lo siento, Trent.

Y sin ni siquiera ver la cara de su novio, se lanzó a correr aguantando su dolor hasta ponerse delante de Conner mirando a Ethan directamente a los ojos.

El mensaje que paso a través de ellos no lo supo nadie más mientras ellas agarraba a un herido Conner del brazo y lo sacaba a rastras del hotel para subirlo a su coche.

-¿Puedes conducir?-pregunto ella.

-Si...¿donde me llevas?

-Tu conduce.-dijo ella enfadada.

Y se marcharon de allí dejando a un furioso Trent y un confuso Ethan que ni siquiera sabía de que iba todo aquello.

* * *

Condujeron hasta la casa de Kira, donde esta vez, ella tuvo que ayudarlo a salir para entrar en la casa y sentarlo en el sofá, él la aparto mientras respiraba pesadamente y ella pudo ver las heridas que Trent y Ethan le habían dejado por todo el cuerpo.

Estaba totalmente golpeado, lo peor debería ser la sangre que salía de su oreja y se acerco para examinarlo mejor.

-Tenemos que curarte.

Conner la miro no muy convencido.

-¿Es algún plan maestro para matarme?

-No...te acabo de salvar la vida.

-Estaba arreglandolo muy bien solo.

Kira se sentó a su lado examinando su cara con suavidad mientras sonreía recordando los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Era la primera vez que los recordaba en diez años, ahora que ya no estaba convencida de nada.

-Claro que si, era bonito ver como Ethan te pateaba el trasero sin para mientras tu caías una y otra vez.

Conner le hizo una mueca.

-Que sabrás de peleas...-murmuro.

-Se mucho, por si no lo recuerdas, soy Ranger y últimamente me han pateado mucho el trasero.

Conner la miro confudido mientras estudiaba su cansada expresión, se imagino que Trent no era el líder ideal y que no lo estaban pasando nada bien contra Mesogog.

Su corazón se lleno de algo entre la alegría de que supieran que Trent no era todo lo que pretendía ser y la pena de no poder ayudarlos con sus problemas como había intentado hacer siempre.

Kira se acercó a él y antes de que lo supiera, le quito la camisa para comenzar a curarle los golpes mientras él la miraba.

Que estuviera siendo amable con él le trajo recuerdos que le dolían más que los golpes, recuerdos de una vida que había perdido.

Ademas, a parte de Hunter, Hayley,Devin o Cassidy, nadie le había ayudado, vivia solo y trabajaba solo, ese era su lema cuando todos sus amigos y ella le habían dado una patada en el trasero.

-Porque me estas ayudando ahora, Kira.-suspiro.

Ella lo miro con algo de timidez y volvió a sus heridas.

-¿Quien dice que lo hago?

Conner la miro antes de poner su manos sobre la de ella que estaba sobre su pecho limpiandole algo de sangre de una de sus heridas.

Kira suspiro antes de mirarlo.

-No quiero que te hagan daño.

-No te creo.-dijo él.

-¿Porque?-pregunto ella frustrada.

-Porque hace diez años, tu me mataste Kira, Dr.O me dolió, Ethan me hirió, pero tu, Kira, tu me mataste.

-Deja de decirlo.-dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-Mira Kira será mejor que te vayas, esto no te hace bien y a mi tampoco.

-Pero...

-Vete antes de que diga cosas sobre Trent que no te van a gustar.

-¿Porque no lo dejas? ¿Porque tienes esa fijación?

Conner decidió guardar silencio, si ella con todo lo que había pasado no veía la verdad, no iba a ser él quien se lo dijera, ya había sufrido bastante por intentarlo.

Se levanto a penas del sofá y cogió su chaqueta para irse cuando Kira se detuvo agarrando su brazo con suavidad.

-No te vayas...no estas bien.

-Lo estaré, además no creo que te importe.

-Si me importa, Conner, eres...

Se detuvo antes de decir las palabras que solo les harían daño a los dos pero no aflojo su agarre, si acaso se pego a su espalda y cerró los ojos sintiendo la fuerza de él rodearla.

-Kira...

-No se que pasa...pero quiero descrubrirlo, Trent dice que intentas matarlo pero también dijo lo de los humanos y...

Conner se giro hasta sujertarla suavemente entre sus brazos y la miro a los ojos con firmeza, como si quisiera que viera la verdad a través de ellos.

-¿Tu que piensas, Kira?

-No lo se...es todo tan raro, solo se que lo que sea que me ataco no es humano y si tenía aspecto de humano y tu estabas allí para salvarme.

Conner la soltó con un suspiro y camino por la casa mientras pensaba que hacer, decirle todo desde su punto de vista podría romper la paz que tenían.

Y eso iba a ser peor que matarlo.

Pero decidió que, de una manera u otra, no iba a parar hasta descubrirla y él prefería que fuera de su boca en vez de la de Mesogog.

-Kira, yo siempre he sospechado que Trent y Mesogog tienen alguna conexión, por eso estabamos peleando todo el tiempo, porque cuando le preguntaba ni lo negaba ni lo aceptaba.

-¿Que?-pregunto ella soprendida.

-Descubrí cosas, indicios que casi me lo confirmaban, hasta Zeltrax y Elsa lo hicieron por eso el día que me echasteis pelee con él a muerte, porque fue cuando por fin me lo reconoció e intento matarme para que no os lo contara, él os necesitaba para...

El silencio cayo sobre él como un muro, no podía decirlo, no hasta que recuperara su gema y pudiera poner todo a salvo, sería poner en sobre aviso al equipo, pero también sería decirle a Trent que sabía lo que estaba planeando.

-Conner, dimelo.

-No puedo...-susurro él.-...tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer.

Intento salir de la casa pero Kira lo detuvo de nuevo empujandolo contra la pared y dandole la vuelta para dejarlo cara a cara con ella.

-No puedes irte hasta que lo sepa todo, Conner, hace diez años te negue la posibilidad de explicarte y a pasado demasiado para que lo deje correr de nuevo.

-Kira tengo que irme, necesito mi gema y hacer lo que tengo que hacer antes de que Mesogog venga a Reefside.

-No...-dijo ella firmemente.-...no te dejare por ahí sin saber nada más, nos lo debemos Conner.

Conner cerró los ojos intentando mantener la calma, tenía que haber una manera de que ella lo dejara marchar.

-Por favor, si no me voy a hacer lo que debo Mesogog vendrá y destruira Reefside y a vosotros, Kira.

-Vale...te dejare marchar solo si te quedas hasta que pueda cambiarme el vendaje, por favor.

Conner asintió levemente mientras miraba como subía las escaleras a su cuarto y se sentó en el sofá a esperarla.

Y después saldría de su vida para siempre.

* * *

Kira subió a su cuarto donde Hayley y el Dr.O la esperaban, ella les había llamado mientras estaba mirando la pelea con Trent y Conner y les había pedido que la esperaran en casa.

-Kira...-susurro Dr.O.

-Cariño, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Hayley.

Ella suspiro mientras se sentó a su lado, agradecida de tener la habitación insonorizada para poder practicar su musica en cualquier momento sin que la escucharan, ahora le venía muy bien para hablar.

-Si, solo han sido unos golpes.

-¿Conner?-pregunto Dr.O

-¿Que? ¡No!-dijo Kira.-...él no me hizo daño.

-¿Entonces?

-Fue un monstruo, pero Dr.O este parecía humano.

La cara del Dr.O fue de sorpresa mientras Hayley que seguramente lo sabría todo de Conner, miro al suelo sin sorprenderse.

-¿Como?

-Fue un humano, pero...pero era monstruo...Megi, así los llamo Conner.

El Dr.O se levanto de la silla mientras miraba los papeles que Hayley le había dado sobre su investigación y comprendió lo que Mesogog había estado haciendo.

-Ha mezclado el ADN, los humanos con los monstruos...-susurro el Dr.O

-Entonces...¿Conner mata humanos?-pregunto Kira.

-No...cuando el ADN reacciona pierden la humanidad, se convierten en monstruos...

-¿Entonces Conner lo esta haciendo bien y nosotros mal?

-No exactamente.-dijo Hayley.-...Conner lo esta haciendo y vosotros estais jugando.

Si no fuera porque Kira lo empezaba a creer, se hubiera sentido potencialmente ofendida con las palabras de Hayley, pero era verdad, ellos no estaban haciendo nada.

En cambio Conner, que ya no era Ranger, estaba allí, jugandose la vida por la humanidad y ella le había llamadao egoista.

_Eres genial, Kira..._

Por lo menos ahora sabía que Conner no estaba loco y había una razón para hacer lo que hacía, aunque todavía no tenía claro lo de darle la gema ahora sabía que tenía una razón poderosa para quererla de vuelta.

Y también sabía que Trent no había dicho ninguna verdad.

-Muy bien, creo que Conner tenía razón y nos hemos equivocado muy mucho.

-¿Hablaste con él?-pregunto Dr.O.

-Esta abajo.-dijo Kira.

Y antes de que ninguna de las dos lo supiera, el Dr.O estaba bajando las escaleras rumbo a Conner, al que seguro, no le haría mucha gracia verlo de nuevo.

_Hablando de tensión..._

Solo esperaba llegar a ellos antes de que hicieran explotar su casa en pedazos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Solo se escucharon ruidos cuando Kira y Hayley bajaron para ver que estaba pasando en el encuentro.

Y lo que vieron realmente las dejo sin palabras.

Conner estaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, algo más que enfadado mientras tenía al Dr.O pegado a una pared y agarrado del cuello como si estuviera a punto de matarlo.

Y de hecho, lo habría hecho de no haber llegado ellas.

-Quitadlo de mi vista.-susurro Conner.

Tommy miraba algo entre confuso y culpable cuando Conner lo soltó y se alejo de él colocandose a bastante distancia de los tres mientras los recuerdos lo despedazaban por dentro.

Tanto sufrimiento...

-Conner...-susurro Tommy.

Conner levanto la mano, incapaz de escuchar si quiera su voz, todavía no había perdonado a ninguno pero con Tommy era distinto, él le había quitado la gema, su mentor, la persona que miraba por encima de ninguno.

Lo había tirado al suelo y lo había pisado antes de irse.

-No quiero escucharlo.

-Conner, deberías...-intervino Hayley.

Conner la miro detenidamente mandandole un mensaje que hizo que Hayley agachara la cabeza mientras se quedaba en silencio.

Todo su dolor, Hayley podía verlo en su mirada y era algo que cada vez que veía, le hacía arrepentirse de no haber intervenido antes.

-Otra pelea no, por favor y menos en mi casa.-dijo Kira

-No voy a hablar con él.-amenazó Conner a Kira.-...de hecho no se ni porque estoy hablando contigo.

El Dr.O sabía que la única oportunidad de aclarar todo era vencerlo, así que sin pensarlo, se lanzó a por él, golpeandolo por la espalda e intentando retenerlo mientras Conner se zafaba de él de un cabezazo y lo pegaba de nuevo contra la pared.

-Dejame tranquilo.

El Dr.O negó con la cabeza antes de asestarle una patada en las costillas a Conner y lanzarlo hacía atrás para que él cayera al suelo otra vez mientras Conner tosía y se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

-He dicho, ¡basta!-grito Kira.

El Dr.O se detuvo mientras Conner se giro para mirarla y vio el horror de lo que él era reflejado en sus ojos.

-Hablare con él aunque tenga que darle una paliza para hacerlo.-amenazo Tommy.

Kira negó con la cabeza.

-No es la solución, además podrías hacerle más daño que el que le han hecho ya Trent y Ethan y antes necesito saber que pasa y que explique porque quiere convinar sus gemas.

-¿Explicar?-pregunto Conner desde el otro lado del cuarto con la mirada ardiendo.-...creo que ya te he dicho que las necesito para destruir a Mesogog, además, a ti no tengo que explicarte nada, mucho menos a él.

-Si quieres tu gema tendrás que hacerlo.

Conner lo miro con la furia grabada en su mirada, sorprendiendose a si mismo cuando no se lanzó a atacar al Dr.O hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

-He sufrido, llorado y casi he muerto por salvar esta ciudad.-susurro a su ex-mentor.-...ahora tu no vas a detenerme.

Y lo más raro era que ahora Tommy lo entendía e incluso estaba de acuerdo en que quisiera vengarse de todos ellos, pero antes tenía que explicarse.

-Conner, se que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien, ahora entiendo lo que decías sobre Trent y muchas otras cosas más...-suspiro Tommy.-...se que es tarde y que no me lo merezco por lo que te hice, pero Conner, por favor, dejame ayudarte e intentar hacerte creer otra vez en mi.

-Mientes...-susurro Conner.

-No lo hago.-le dijo mientras una lágrima se derramaba a través de la mejilla de Tommy.

Conner suspiro mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado con él desde que lo había conocido, cuando lo hizo Ranger o cuando le enseño que ser un líder no era solo ser el mejor, era trabajar codo a codo con los que más te importan. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos mientras recordaba como los Rangers originales habían ayudado al Dr.O cuando había sido el Ranger Verde y a Trent con su gema malvada...

¿Quien lo había ayudado a él?

-¿Porque no me ayudaste como a Trent o como Jason y los demás te ayudaron a ti cuando eras malvado?-pregunto lleno de dolor.-...¿donde estabas cuando estaba solo y necesitaba un guía?

Kira miro a Conner mientras este se rompía en sollozos, la escena entre los dos era tan desgarradora que ella no sabía si podía continuar mirandola sin más.

¿Tanto daño habían hecho?

-Lo siento...-susurro Tommy.-...fui un mal maestro, no estuve ahí para ti, pero ahora te juro Conner, que no te volvere a fallar, te juro que siempre estaré ahí para ti y jamás volvere a dudar de ti, no debí hacerlo y no sabes...-dijo con voz rota.-...no sabes lo que me arrepiento.

Kira sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras ella y Hayley, que también lloraba, miraban la escena delante de ellas, el dolor de una traición y la desesperación por el perdón era algo que ninguna de ellas estaba lista para ver en aquellos dos hombres.

Y en cambio allí estaban, abriendo sus corazones para cerrar la herida.

Conner se mantuvo en silencio un rato sin saber que hacer, tenía que dejar el pasado atrás si quería vencer, pero el pasado era demasiado doloroso.

Era una herida mortal.

Y aún así, en medio de todo el caso, no se olvidaba de que Tommy Oliver había sido y era la única persona que había visto a través de él cuando no era más que un ser egoista que solo pensaba en el futbol.

Y por eso, estiro el brazo hasta agarrar su hombro y lo impulso contra él en un abrazo feroz que cerró la herida como si le hubiera puesto una tirita.

-Se que tardaré en recuperar toda tu confianza, Conner, pero lo lograré y te juro que de ahora en adelante, ni Trent ni nadie volvera a intentar separarte de tu familia Ranger, porque yo estaré allí para evitarlo.

Conner sonrió un poco mientras miraba Kira por encima del hombro del Dr.O y ella le sonreía con cierta ternura.

-Creo que deberías llevarlo arriba mientras yo calmo a Tommy.-susurro Hayley.-...estará mejor contigo que con cualquiera de nosotros por ahora.

Kira asintió y miro a Conner haciendole un gesto para que subiera con ella mientras se despedía del Dr.O para seguirla.

El aire estaba cargado de paz, por primera vez desde que Conner se había marchado de sus vidas.

Por lo menos, hasta que Conner entro en la habitación.

-No pensarás en hacerme otra reunión fraternal con Ethan, ¿verdad? Después de la última vez creo que no podría con ello.

Kira sonrió, a pesar de todo su humor había vuelto y estaba más presente que nunca.

-Podría intentarlo con Trent, ¿quien sabe? Igual me deja por ti.

Conner resoplo al escuchar su respuesta y se quito la chaqueta mientras dejaba ver su camiseta roja de tirantes.

-Por favor...¿no querías que no destruyera tu casa?

Kira rió ante su arrogancia y le señalo con el dedo.

-¿Tu? Querrás decir que él limpiaría mi casa contigo, ¿verdad?

-No creo...

-¿Ah no?

Y de repente, Kira se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente cerca de Conner, tanto, que podía sentir su respiración sobre ella como una suave brisa que comenzaba a subirle la temperatura.

Conner había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto, ahora era más alto y...mucho más sexy, además los ojos le brillaban de una manera especial.

Además su cuerpo entrenado por los años lejos de ellos peleando solo le habían dado unos musculos dignos de admirar y una ferocidad que ella estaba más que tentada a probar.

Conner se mantuvo completamente quieto mientras la miraba o, más bien, miraba sus labios levemente separados como si esperara que él pusiera los suyos sobre ellos para besarlos.

Y dios sabía que quería hacerlo.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tenerla cerca y estar allí, en ese momento cuando nada más que ellos estaban en aquella habitación, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Así que decidió que no iba a soportarlo.

Suavemente, puso los labios sobre los de ella rozandolos para captar su sabor, solo necesitaba saber que se sentía para seguir viviendo tranquilo.

Solo eso, no pedía nada más.

Kira se sorprendio cuando los labios de Conner tocaron los suyos, era tierno y feroz, firme y a la vez le dejaba la puerta abierta a la imaginación, era todo lo que ella quería y a la vez lo que nunca había tenido con Trent.

Puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercandolo más para sentir sus labios todavía más cerca de los de ella, sin importarle nada más que...

-¡Ahhh! ¡Lo esta ahogando!-grito una voz.

No tuvo casi tiempo de mirar quien había gritado cuando fue arrancada de los brazos de Conner para acabar empujada hacia la cama y Conner contra la pared.

-¿Pero que haces?-pregunto Conner.

-¡Salvarte la vida!-grito ella.

Kira enfoco su mirada para ver a Cassidy Cornell entre ellos mientras el Dr.O y Hayley los miraban aguantando la risa como podían.

_Que injusta es mi vida..._

-Cassidy, calmate.-dijo Conner con una sonrisa.

-Nada de calmarse, ella te estaba ahogando.-dijo ella mirando a Kira.

-Se llama besar, no ahogar.-dijo Conner.

Cassidy negó con la cabeza antes de que Conner se acercara a ella con una sonrisa y le tendiera la mano para ayudarla, mano que ella acepto gustosamente lenvantandose para quedar a su lado.

-Cassidy es...-susurro Kira.

-Como mi hermana.-dijo Conner.-...una hermana algo entrometida cuando quiere.

-Si, bueno, yo, Devin y Hunter somos la única familia que te queda, por eso nos preocupamos por ti.-dijo Cassidy.

De repente, Kira sintió que la tristeza de Conner en ondas tan fuertes que puso un brazo sobre su hombro mientras pensaba en lo que Cassidy quería decir.

Hasta que una horrible idea la asalto.

-Conner, tu familia...-susurro ella.

-Mesogog los mato poco después de perder mi gema, Kira...-susurro él.-...al no encontrar la gema y yo no poder protegerlos, él los mato dejandome solo, ahí fue donde Hunter me encontro y poco después, se unieron Devin y Cassidy al descubrir la verdad por accidente.

Kira sintió la ira y la pena estallar en su corazón, ella ni siquiera lo había sabido ya que estaba ocupada con Trent y sus ideas de lider, no había estado al lado de Conner cuando él la había necesitado.

Se sentía tan estupida.

-Lo siento mucho, Conner, yo...-susurro ella.

-Tu ahora lo sabes, Kira y espero que me ayudes a superarlo.-susurro él.

Kira puso su cara en su pecho y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el latido de su corazón la calmase, era lo que necesitaba.

Lo que realmente necesitaba.

-Lo haré...-susurro ella.-...juro que lo haré.

-No deberías hacer esto.-dijo Conner.

Kira se detuvo y lo miro mientras Conner se apartaba de ella lentamente y se alejaba unos pasos para mirar a través de la ventana.

Vio como el Dr.O y Hayley le hacían un gesto a Cassidy para que saliera con ellos y pudieran hablar y, silenciosamente, lo agradecio.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Kira.

-Trent, él es tu novio ahora, no deberías haberme besado ni...-dijo suspirando.-...ni deberias abrazarme.

Kira se acerco a él, abrazandolo por la espalda y colocandose sobre ella para suspirar y mirar al suelo en busca de una solución que no tenía.

-Conner, no pienses en Trent...

-Pero...-dijo él.

-Shhht.-dijo ella.-...solo disfrutalo...disfrutemoslo todo lo que podamos, por favor.

Conner se calmo, pensando que quizá, aunque fuera poco tiempo, podría quedarse con el recuerdo para alimentarse de el en el futuro y abrazo los pequeños brazos de Kira mientras sonreía.

-Por cierto...-dijo ella.

-¿Hmm?-pregunto Conner.

-¿Como vencemos a esos Megi?-pregunto Kira.

_Dale a Kira una razón para romper el momento..._

Conner miro al techo, las ideas le recorrían a toda velocidad porque sin su gema, solo había una manera de mantenerlos a raya hasta que pudiera recuperarla.

Y esa era entrenando a Kira para que peleara como él, aunque para eso, tendría que quedarse con él.

-Creo que...-dijo él.-...no, empezare de nuevo.-dijo girandose para mirarla.

Kira lo miro algo confundida mientras Conner atrapaba su cara entre sus manos y la miraba a los ojos.

-Kira, quiero que te quedes conmigo para entrenarte en como vencer a los Megi.-susurro Conner.

Las miradas entre ellas eran tan intensas, que Kira supo que estaba hablando de algo más de que su actual misión.

Y como si fuera automatico, respondió con la misma firmeza.

-Me quedare contigo hasta el final, Conner.-susurro ella.

Conner sonrió mientras la miraba, a punto de besarla de nuevo, por lo menos hasta que sintió un trueno fuera.

_¿Como es posible? Todo era claro hace un momento..._

Entonces el teléfono sonó, era Devin.

-¿Devin?-pregunto Conner.

-Conner...-susurro Devin.-...Hunter va a casa de Kira y creeme, no esta nada contento, cree que te tienen en contra de tu voluntad.

Conner miro a Kira con preocupación antes de que la puerta principal de la casa de la Ranger Amarilla estallara en mil pedazos y revelara a Hunter Bradley detrás del humo.

Y su cara era de pocos amigos...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

Conner tuvo que pegar a Kira a su cuerpo mientras esquivaba a un Hunter totalmente fuera de control.

-¡Basta, Hunter!

Kira se sorprendio mientras Hunter se detenía en seco y lo miraba, enfocandose en su amigo y calmandose al instante, cosa que sorprendió a Kira más todavía.

-Conner, alejate de ella, es una perra...

Kira lo miro con expresión indignada mientras Conner la apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo evitando que se lanzara a por él.

-Relajate, hermano.-dijo Conner suspirando en el cuello de Kira y haciendo que su cuerpo se recorriera con escalofrios.-...estan de nuestro lado, por lo menos para vencer a Mesogog.

Hunter se quedo pasmado mientras no quitaba la vista de encima a Kira y se relajaba adoptando una postura mucho más tranquila, digna de un ninja.

-¿En serio te lo crees?-pregunto sin una muestra de respeto.

-Pues...si, lo hago.-dijo Conner.

Hunter entrecerro su mirada en Kira que, casi sin querer, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Conner e hicieron que el cuerpo del joven se encendiera con pasión mientras intentaba aguantar la tensión cortante entre todos.

Y él solo podía pensar en lo que podría hacer con Kira a solas.

-Los mantendré vigilados solo por si acaso.

Conner cambió a Kira de postura colocandola a su lado mientras intentaba concentrarse en algo más que en lo bien que quedaría sobre ella el duro cuerpo de él y sonrió al ver la postura tranquila pero recta de Hunter delante de ellos.

-Tranquilo, Hunt, todo esta bien.

-Eso me lo dice el tío al que sus amigos le pegaron la patada antes de acabar casi muerto...

Kira miro a Conner mientras Conner dejaba su sonrisa caer para convertirla en una cara de seriedad sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Y pensar que te considero mi hermano.-mustió Conner.-...con esos comentarios no conseguiras nada más que enfadarme y no quiero darle una patada a tu ego con mi dama aqui delante.

-¿Tu dama?-pregunto Hunter.

-¿Como que tu dama?-pregunto Kira.

Conner suspiro, la verdad era que él ni siquiera sabía que eran ahora, es decir, no eran amigos, eso estaba claro, tampoco pareja, ella estaba con Trent y él estaba destinado a algo que lo dejaba fuera de su alcance.

Pero se habían besado.

_¿Que somos nosotros aparte de dos idiotas?_

-Lapsus.-dijo Conner para huir del momento.

-Da igual, hermano.-dijo Hunter.-...no deberías estar aqui, solo te harás daño al final.

Kira bufó enfadada mientras miraba a Hunter.

-No voy a hacerle daño, ni el Dr.O tampoco.-dijo Kira convencida.

Hunter no la creyó ni por un momento.

-Claro, vosotros jurateis ser amigos para siempre, antes de que Trent apareciera y tuviera que hacer muy poco para cambiar vuestra opinión, ¿verdad?-pregunto Hunter.

Conner miraba a través de Hunter y luego a Kira viendo el fuego brillar en los ojos de los dos y las lágrimas comenzar a aparecer en los de Kira.

A pesar de que quería abrazarla y secarle las lágrimas, no podía negar que lo que Hunter decía era toda la verdad, en vez de mantenerse unidos, ellos lo habían tirado como a una basura.

Recordandole porque era un engreído estúpido que no creía en nadie más que en si mismo y, a veces, ni eso.

-Eso fue un error...-susurro Kira.

-Error que costo mucho sufrimiento, Kira.-dijo Hunter.

Kira miro al suelo, incapaz de seguir con aquella conversación, no era fácil y aunque ella no había vivido diez años con el sufrimiento de Conner, claramente Hunter si lo había hecho y la odiaba por ello, algo que ella no podía negarle.

Ella misma se odiaba por no haber estado ahí para Conner.

-Se que no podré repararlo, Hunter, no puedo cambiar lo que pasó.-dijo Kira en un susurro.-...pero ahora se la verdad que hace diez años no deje que me enseñara y ahora puedo ayudarlo...

Suspiro y cogió la mano de Conner para darle un apreton mientras los miraba a los dos a los ojos y hablaba desde el corazón.

-Pero ahora que lo se, no dejare que le vuelvan a hacer daño, haré todo lo que este en mi poder para salvarlo y no dejar que Trent acabe ni con él, ni con su gema.-dijo mirando a Hunter.-...y también lo cuidare, para que después de Mesogog, igual y tenga alguna oportunidad de volver a hacer que confíe en mi.

Hunter la miro detenidamente antes de sonreir un poco y mirar a Conner que estaba sorprendido mirando a la joven.

Luego, la mirada de Hunter volvió hacía Kira con una seriedad que la congeló hasta los huesos.

-Si vuelves a hacerle daño, te matare.-susurro él.

-Si lo hago...-dijo ella.-...puedes matarme sin más.

Hunter asintió antes de cabecear en dirección a Conner y marcharse para dejarlos una vez más solos en la sala de estar de su casa.

_Hacerle daño...¿Cuanto daño le había hecho?_

Kira se giro para tocar a Conner, justo en el pecho, cuando sintió algo que no había notado antes, algo que desfiguraba la piel que estaba tocando.

Y de repente, el horror la invadio.

Le quito la camiseta a toda velocidad antes de que él pudiera hacer nada y vio la enorme cicatriz que comenzaba en su hombro derecho y terminaba en su costado izquierdo en una linea casi recta que pasaba directamente por su corazón.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras tocaba la herida, cicatrizada pero aún fresca en la piel de su amigo.

-Conner...-susurro ella.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando mis padres...-susurro él.

Ella podía verlo en sus ojos, en el dolor de la perdida él casi había muerto y ellos habían sido demasiado estupidos para darse cuenta.

_El horror y la pena que él ha pasado, completamente solo, sin su equipo...sin mi..._

Hunter tenía razón, era una perra y de las de peor clase.

-Lo siento...-susurro ella entre lágrimas.

Conner quería dejarla allí para que llorara, la parte oscura de él le decía que lo hiciera, ella se merecía sufrir tanto como él, pero su corazón le decía que no la dejara allí, que él no era así.

Y era verdad, él no era así, no iba a dejar a Kira sola.

-Ya esta...-susurro Conner.-...no te atormentes, no podías haberlo evitado.

Eran palabras que él mismo se había dicho y que Hunter le había repetido hasta cansarse en su oscuro tiempo después de la muerte de sus padres, pero él no las había creído y todavía le costaba hacerlo.

Por lo menos esperaba poder ayudar a Kira con ellas.

Pero Kira se negaba a dejarlo ir, él había estado a punto de morir sin que ella lo supiera o casi le importara y si hubiera sido así...

Ella habría muerto al saber la verdad, estaba segura.

-No puedo evitarlo...-susurro ella.-...debí estar contigo, si hubieras muerto allí...

-Eh..-dijo Conner.-...estoy aqui, mirame...tocame...

Kira lo hizo, toco su cara, sus labios que hacía poco había besado, sus brazos y su pecho pasando la mano por su herida, un recordatorio de lo que podría haber perdido aquel día en que él perdió a sus padres.

_Esta aqui...esta aqui..._

Pero solo calmó su ansiedad cuando Conner acunó su cara y le sonrió, mostrandole que estaba a su lado y que no iba a dejar que cayera, igual que él esperaba con cierta inseguridad que ella hiciera.

Luego, casi lentamente, se acerco a ella para rozar sus labios de nuevo en un beso más intenso, esta vez dejó que su boca tomara control de la de ella y ella le dio todo el permiso para hacerlo mientras se fundían el uno con el otro en un reencuentro verdadero.

Él sentía la conexión y ella también y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-Estaré aqui para ti, Conner.-dijo ella cuando se separaron.

-Lo se, como siempre.-dijo él.

Eso no era verdad y los dos lo sabían, no siempre había estado con él y esos momentos la persiguirían por siempre, pero podía compensarlo ahora e iba a hacerlo con creces.

Lucharía a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

-Y yo que pensaba que me odiabas.-dijo Conner.

Kira sonrió mientras besaba su herida del pecho y le daba la camiseta para que se la pusiera de nuevo mientras ella lo miraba.

-No te odio.-dijo ella sonriendo.-...solo que, como dice Hunter, fui una perra.

Conner rió antes de caminar hacia ella y agarrar sus manos para llevarla fuera de la casa, más concretamente, al coche.

-¿Donde vamos?-pregunto Kira.

-Tengo que enseñarte a vecer a Megis, obviamente, la última vez no estuviste muy fina.

Kira recordo el enfrentamiento y decidió que era lo mejor que podía hacer mientras se preguntaba que estarían haciendo Hayley y el Dr.O.

-Intentan hacer que Ethan reaccione.-dijo Conner.

Kira lo miro, sorprendida.

-¿Lees la mente?-pregunto ella.

-No, hablabas en voz alta.-dijo él.

Se subieron al coche mientras ella arrancaba y Conner le indicaba donde debían ir, que no era muy lejos de donde ella vivía.

-¿En serio?-pregunto ella.

-Que...-dijo Conner.-...¿en serio pensabas que un gimnasio que se llama a si mismo "Tirano-Gym" no tenía nada que ver conmigo?

-Pues...-dijo ella.

La verdad es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su nombre el tiempo que había estado allí, pero ahora entendía las sensaciones que ese lugar le daba.

-Vamos, Devin y Cassidy esperan.

-¿Devin?-pregunto Kira.-...por cierto, no me has contado como acabaste con Cassidy y él.

-No preguntes, no quieres saberlo.

Entraron en la sala principal donde Devin y Cassidy los esperaban, él primero aguantando sin poder su sonrisa mientras Cassidy miraba a Kira como si pudiera tirarla a los leones en cualquier momento.

-¡Hola!-dijo Devin abrazandolos.

-Todavía no se porque la traes.-dijo Cassidy.

-Cass...-dijo Conner.

-¿Que problema tienes conmigo?-pregunto Kira harta de ella y su actitud.

-Muchos, como por ejemplo Conner.-dijo Cassidy.-...es como mi hermano y si le traicionas por ese inutil con cara de bueno de nuevo te perseguire para que no te cojan ni en una discografica de pueblo.

Kira se sorprendio ante el arrebato protector de la última persona que pensaba que podría proteger a Conner, pero ni siquiera se sintió ofendida, después de todo lo que Hunter le había contado y advertido, ella entendía su necesidad de proteger a Conner.

Hasta ella quería protegerlo de si misma y de sus estupideces del pasado.

-Bien, ahora que la pelea de gatas parece que ha terminado, será mejor que vayamos a la sala de entrenamiento.-dijo Devin reciviendo una mirada mortal de Kira y un golpe en la cabeza de Cassidy.-...¿que he hecho?

-Meterte...-murmuro Conner desde atrás.

Kira y Cassidy miraron a Conner mientras caminaban a la sala y se empujaban para llegar primero y, de repente, Hunter apareció delante de ellos habíendo sido expulsado de otra sala mientras golpeaba duramente el suelo.

-¿Hunt?-pregunto Conner.

-¡Hunty!-grito Cassidy.

-Dios mio...-tembló Devin.

Hunter se levanto como pudo mientras miraba a Conner y a los demás y luego a la puerta de donde había sido expulsado.

-Son ellos, Conner...-dijo Hunter.

-No puede ser...-dijo Conner.

Detrás de las puertas de donde había salido Hunter, estaban nada más y nada menos, que Ethan James y Trent Mercer como el Ranger Azul y el Ranger Blanco.

Y tenían en sus manos al Dr.O y a Hayley inconscientes.

-Bienvenidos a mi fiesta...-susurro Trent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

Kira intercambio miradas con Devin y Cassidy antes de ver a la horrible imagen que tenían delante de ellos.

Ya no era el hecho de que Trent fuera malvado, ni de que Ethan pareciera su Bulldog, era el hecho de que estaba poníendo en peligro a gente inocente.

Su gente inocente.

Miro a Conner, que estaba totalmente quieto delante de ellos, su mirada fría, sin nisquiera un poco del Conner que ella había visto hace un rato.

Trent incluso se atrevió a volver a su estado civil mientras no apartaba la vista de Conner y fue entonces cuando Kira entendía que ella nunca había sido importante para el Ranger Blanco.

Él solo quería poder y ella había sido la pieza maestra de su juego.

La verdad la golpeo fuerte mientras Trent sonreía y miraba al Dr.O y Hayley para luego provocar a Conner con su mirada.

-Mira que tenemos aqui.-dijo Trent.-...si es Conner Mckight y sus compinches.

Conner no contestó, solo se limito a mirar a los cautivos y a Ethan antes de preguntar a Trent con cierto cansancio.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto Conner.

Trent decidió que era lo bastante seguro saltarse todo el procedimiento y se mojo los labios ante la opción de, por fin, contar su verdad.

Pero antes, tenía que agradecer a Ethan sus servicios.

-Eh tio...-dijo Ethan.-...ya tienes a Conner, suelta al Dr.O y Hayley.

_Idiota..._-susurro Conner para si mismo.-..._ha caído en la trampa..._

-La verdad, Ethan.-dijo Trent acercandose a él.-...es que serías un gran soldado para Mesogog, pero a mi ya no me sirves.

Y antes de poder hacer nada más, Trent lo agarró y lo lanzó hacia Conner y los demás, que miraron sorprendidos como Conner cogía a su ex-compañero con suavidad y lo ponía en el suelo.

-Mucho para seguir al buen lider, ¿eh?-pregunto Conner.

Ethan no dijo nada, la sorpresa lo llenaba al entender de golpe que Trent lo había usado como a su esbirro y que, en realidad, no era más que un ser sin alma.

Y Conner...

_Casi mato a Conner..._

Conner miro a Cassidy que rápidamente, junto a Devin, agarraron a Ethan para ponerlo al lado de Kira y detrás de Conner.

De esa manera estaría protegido.

-Mesogog es libre y pronto estará aqui, Conner...-dijo Trent.-...ya no necesito a tus amigos, ni a tu pequeña cantante.

-Deberías lavarte la boca antes de hablar de ella.-escupió Conner.

-No lo creo.-dijo Trent.-...de todas formas, tengo tu gema roja en un lugar al que no puedes llegar, así que no puedes hacer nada.

Conner se enfureció mientras apretaba sus puños, con la gema en manos de Trent era imposible que él pudiera hacer nada.

Estaría indefenso y sería inutil.

_Como cuando tus padres murieron..._

-La conseguire...-mustió Conner.

Pero Trent no le hizo caso, en lugar de eso miro a Kira, que sostenía su mano sobre la de Conner mientras miraba con furia a Trent.

-¿Que te pasa, Kira?-pregunto el joven con una sonrisa.-...¿ya no quieres saludar a tu novio?

-La verdad es que no.-murmuro ella.

Trent rió ante su furia y lanzó con un gesto de la mano al Dr.O y a Hayley sobre ella, que cayo al suelo con ellos encima mientras él se reía.

-Bastardo...-susurro Conner.

Saco su gema verde y rápidamente aparecio una muñequera con la gema en el centro, poco después, Conner levanto sus manos y lanzó a Trent lejos de ellos hasta dejarlo pegado a la pared.

-Voy a destruirte...

Trent volvió a reir ante el comentario antes de fijar su mirada en Kira y sus amigos.

-Voy a disfrutar viendolos morir...-susurro entonces.-...y más cuando la escuche a ella gritar y sollozar.

-¡Hijo de...!-grito Conner fuera de control.-...¡voy a por ti, Trent! ¡Lo juro!

Hunter agarro a Conner, no necesitaban más problemas allí y estaba seguro de que Trent solo buscaba la manera de calentar a Conner hasta que comentiera un error.

Conner no era precisamente de pensar estrategias y menos en ese estado.

-Conner, basta...te esta provocando.-susurro Hunter a Conner.

Kira miro a Conner forcejear con Hunter mientras Trent sonreía y decidió que ya había tenido bastante de aquella locura, esta vez iba a elegir y lo iba a hacer bien.

-¿Trent?-dijo Kira.

Trent la miro, la sonrisa todavía presente en su cara mientras Kira sus piraba y lo miraba a los ojos con total calma.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto él.

Kira cogió respiración antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, su Petra-grito más fuerte que nunca mientras volvía a golpear a Trent contra la pared, todavía más fuerte que la rafaga de Conner.

Ya estaba hecho y ahora se encontraba mucho mejor.

-Nunca subestimes a un Ranger y menos si es una mujer.

Trent intento levantarse para atacarla pero Conner volvió a lanzarlo de nuevo contra la pared, obligandolo a abandonar el lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero volvería, seguro que volvería.

Y Conner iba a estar esperandolo.

* * *

Cuando Ethan despertó de su extraño sueño descubrió por la mirada de Hunter y la de Kira que nada había sido un sueño.

Trent era malvado, Conner era bueno...

Y el se había equivocado enormemente.

-¿Estas bien, Ethan?-pregunto Kira al tiempo que le daba un vaso de agua.

Ethan bebió tranquilamente mientras miraba a toda la gente que había a su alrededor, Cassidy y Devin estaban discutiendo estrategias para recuperar la gema, Hunter lo miraba como si quisiera destrozarlo, el Dr.O y Hayley seguían dormidos pero ahora sobre camas y Kira lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora.

Cosa que le hizo sentir mucho peor junto con el hecho de que Conner no estaba por allí.

-Kira...-empezó Ethan.

-Es verdad...-susurro ella.-...Conner decía la verdad.

Las palabras resonaron en él, podía sentir el dolor de Kira y su mirada triste pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que él estaba sintiendo dentro de si mismo.

Su corazón se estaba destrozando.

Había jurado a Conner ser su mejor amigo después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, eran el futbolista y el listo, siempre juntos y apoyandose como hermanos.

¿Donde había quedado todo aquello?

-No puede ser...-mustió Ethan.-...todo este tiempo...

-Ethan...él perdonara...-dijo Kira.-...no confía ahora, pero lo hará...

Pero ella no lo entendía o no quería entenderlo, entre Conner y Kira había amor, ellos podrían arreglarlo aunque costaría mucho tiempo.

¿Pero Conner y él? ¿Como podía arreglar algo que estupidamente él había roto?

-No puedo hacer esto...-susurro Ethan.

-¿Que?-pregunto Kira.

-No puedo mirarlo a la cara, ni pelear con él.-dijo sintiendo las lágrimas en su rostro.-...casi lo mato...

Y lo habría hecho de no ser por Kira, él habría matado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, solo por el beneficio de Trent.

¿Podía ser más estupido?

Kira intento detenerlo pero él no le hizo caso, en su lugar, se levanto y se dispuso a marcharse llevado por la vergüenza y la mirada acusadora de Hunter cuando de repente se topo con algo fuerte y firme delante de él.

Algo rojo.

-¿Donde vas?-pregunto Conner.

Ethan ni siquiera levanto su mirada, solo intento zafarse de él, era incapaz de poder pelear contra la pena y el dolor que le embargaban.

Él sabía lo de sus padres, Trent le había dicho que lo había descubierto.

Sabía lo de la gema, pues Trent le había dicho que pensaba usarla contra él.

-He dicho que donde vas.-dijo Conner.

-Lejos, se donde no soy querido.-contesto él sin mirarlo.

Lo siguiente que Ethan sintió fue un puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo, a los pies de una sorprendida Kira y un sonriente Hunter.

-¡Eh!-grito Ethan.

-¿No eres querido?-pregunto Conner.-...que yo sepa Kira esta aqui y el Dr.O y Hayley, ellos te quieren.

_Pero tu ni siquiera toleras mi presencia..._

-No puedo estar aqui, no es mi lugar.-dijo de nuevo.

-¿Porque? ¿Sigues del lado de Trent?-pregunto Conner.

_Y una mierda..._

-No...-susurro Ethan.-...pero tu estas aqui y no merezco estar en el mismo lugar que tu, ayudandote como si no pasara nada...

Las lágrimas comenzaban a ahogarlo, lo había hecho tan mal que no sabía como recompensarle, casi había acabado con su vida, no se merecía ser un Ranger.

Era un fallo.

-No he dicho que fuera a ser así.-dijo Conner.

Ethan levanto la mirada, por fin mirando al que una vez fue su amigo y descubrió que Conner había estirado su mano hasta él.

-Ahora no somos amigos, Ethan...-dijo Conner.-...y no puedo cambiar las cosas que han pasado, de hecho, ni siquiera puedo cambiar lo que soy...pero si puedo empezar de cero...

Conner intercambio una mirada rápida con Kira que le sonreía mientras se mordía el labio inferior, como si estuviera orgulla de él.

_Confía Conner, sois fuertes juntos y debiles separados..._

No podía evitarlo, él no era nada sin sus amigos a su lado.

-¿De verdad podemos empezar de nuevo?-pregunto Ethan inseguro.

Conner sonrió, media sonrisa que Ethan veía más como una seguridad para si mismo que la verdad, pero aún así, era mejor que nada.

-Soy Conner Mckight.-dijo Conner.-...encantado.

Ethan sintió como una lágrimas escapa de sus ojos, para luego seguir otra y otra sin poder detenerlas.

-Ethan...-susurro.-...Ethan James.

Ethan le estrecho la mano mientras Conner sonreía y Kira y Hunter aparecían a cada lado de ellos para unirse a su apretón de manos.

-Kira Ford.-dijo ella al lado de Conner mientras se miraban de nuevo.

-Hunter Bradley...-dijo Hunter.

Los cuatro se miraron con sonrisas ajenos a las miradas orgullosas de Cassidy y Devin, que observaban la escena al lado de los inconscientes, Hayley y Tommy.

-Mira Cas...vuelven a ser amigos.-dijo Devin.

-Si...-dijo ella.-...por fin han vuelto los Power Rangers.

* * *

**A/N:**Vale, Trent a sido descubierto y Conner por fin tiene toda la verdad, ahora solo queda la gema, otro de los sueños extraños de Tommy Oliver y...un entrenamiento de fuego (y no del que quema precisamente...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

Conner pudo observar que Tommy Oliver no era precisamente una persona que dormía llena de paz, de hecho, solo lo había visto dormir tranquilamente una vez.

Y era cuando había estado en coma.

Ahora era muy distinto, podía ver el sudor empapando su frente y no dejaba de moverse mientras murmuraba cosas que Conner no llegaba a escuchar.

Su mentor era todo un misterio para él, igual que él lo era para todo su equipo, no podía negar que estaba feliz por tenerlos a todos de vuelta, pero aún así, seguían faltandole muchas cosas.

Como sus padres o Eric...

Se sento en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la cama que ahora ocupaba Hayley mientras pensaba en el verdadero impacto de la muerte de sus padres.

Nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora, porque nunca había encontrado otra cosa por la que preocuparse.

Eric estaba en la academia ninja, fuera del alcance de Mesogog y Conner había preferido que siguiera así, era mejor si Eric no sabía que su hermano había sobrevivido.

Mesogog no tendría motivos para atacarlo y Eric no tendría que luchar por su vida como él, Hunter lo había entendido y por eso no había dicho nada a su gemelo.

Prefería llevar el dolor de perder a sus padres y la pelea con Mesogog él solo, así había empezado y así debía acabar.

Aunque a veces lo cortara en pedazos, como ahora...

Ver a Tommy cubierto de pesadillas no era más que un reflejo de lo que él mismo había pasado poco tiempo atrás y ahora que había recuperado a sus amigos y tenía a Kira a su lado, no sabía que iba a hacer si los perdía.

No podía perderlos...

No como a sus padres...

**Flashback**

_Salió de la ducha esperando que su madre tuviera la cena preparada, estaba muerto de hambre por el entrenamiento y además, necesitaba charlar para distraerse un poco de Trent y los demás Rangers._

_Estaba empezando a sentirse como el que debía estar fuera y no le gustaba._

_-Mama, ¿que...?_

_Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vio a Mesogog allí, sonriendo, mientras sostenía a su padre por el cuello y a su madre del pelo._

_Era una pesadilla, tenía que serlo..._

_-Hola, Ranger Rojo...-dijo Mesogog._

_Conner miro a sus padres, incapaz de saber que hacer en aquel momento, tenía que buscar una manera de liberarlos, pero no sabía como hacerlo._

_-¡Conner!-grito una voz a su espalda._

_Conner miro a Trent llegar hasta él y sintió un breve alivio, si Trent estaba aqui, los demás no tardarían en llegar y podrían salvar a sus padres._

_Pero no fue eso lo que paso, Trent se puso a su lado como el Ranger Blanco y miro a Mesogog que sonrió todavía más._

_-Dile adios a tus padres, Conner...-dijo el monstruo._

_-No...-susurro él.-...por favor, haré lo que sea._

_Mesogog miro a Trent brevemente antes de volver su mirada a Conner, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Tu gema, damela...-dijo Trent._

_-¿Que?-pregunto Conner._

_-Mesogog quiere tu gema, damela y la usare como truco para liberar a tus padres.-dijo él ansioso._

_Conner no sabía que pensar, sentía que no podía confiar en Trent pero a la vez sabía que era su única esperanza._

_Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que confiar en él._

_-Hazlo...-susurro Conner._

_Le dio la gema y Trent camino hacía Mesogog que abrió su mano para coger la gema mientras mantenía a la madre de Conner en el aire mentalmente._

_-Gracias, hijo...-susurro Mesogog._

_Conner cerró los ojos mientras la sorpresa se abría a él en ondas, ¿Trent hijo de Mesogog? Era imposible, era..._

_Era una trampa..._

_Entonces Trent se giro a mirarlo y le golpeo duramente lanzadolo fuera de la casa para luego ver como ellos huían, antes de que su casa explotara en mil pedazos._

_Y, como un rayo de tormenta, Conner sintió que sus fuerzas se iban mientras los escombros de la casa se perdían en el fuego..._

_Con sus padres dentro._

_-¡NO!_

**Fin Flashback**

Conner suspiro mientras el recuerdo quemaba su alma y le quitaba un trozo más de corazón, el que casi ya ni tenía.

-Eh...¿estas bien?-pregunto una voz a su lado.

Kira estaba a su lado mientras sostenía para él una taza de té caliente y lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa que le robaba el aire.

No podía ser tan bonita y que él no volviera a enamorarse perdidamente de ella.

_¿Es que te has desenamorado desde que te enamoraste de ella por primera v ez?_

Sonrió ante la pregunta de su cabeza, la verdad era que no, Kira era su luz ahora y si ella le fallaba, entonces iba a ir a Mesogog para que lo matara sin compasión.

Porque no podría seguir viviendo.

-Si...-susurro Conner.-...solo me venía a la memoria la muerte de mis padres.

La cara de Kira cambio a tristeza mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita al lado de la cama de Hayley y se acomodaba entre las piernas de Conner para apoyarse de espaldas contra su pecho.

Desde ahí, podía escuchar a su pobre corazón latir mientras lloraba la perdida y ella sintió que las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos por el sufrimiento de su chico.

-Ella quería conocerte...-susurro Conner en su pelo.-...quería saber quien era de verdad Kira Ford y lo que me había enamorado de ti.

Kira cerró los ojos ante el pensamiento, el Dr.O, Hayley, ella y Ethan habían conocido a sus padres años atrás, hasta Trent lo había hecho brevemente y parecían dos personas envidiables.

Además la Sra. Mckight siempre la había tratado como a su hija, como si supiera que Conner era el chico perfecto para ella.

Si ahora pudiera verlos...

-Me hubiera gustado.-admitió Kira.

Conner puso sus manos sobre las de ella mientras al abrazarla y escondió la cabeza en el pelo de ella mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Lágrimas que Kira sentía como las suyas propias.

-No puedo perdonar eso, Kira...-susurro Conner.-...no puedo perdonar eso...

Ella lo sabía y no quería que perdonara a Trent por eso, él había sido tan culpable de la muerte de los padres de Conner como Mesogog y era algo que merecía un duro castigo.

-Ya lo se, Conner, lo se...-susurro ella mientras apretaba sus manos.

No, Conner no podía perdonar y ella no iba a dejar que todo aquello quedara en nada, mientras tuviera un suspiro dentro de su cuerpo, iba a luchar a su lado para que nadie volviera a hacerle daño.

Y le iba a hacer pagar a Trent y a Mesogog por las lágrimas que estaba derramando el chico que ella quería.

_Te lo juro, Trent...me las pagarás..._

* * *

**Sueño de Tommy**

_Tommy caminaba por un bosque, las voces le llamaban repetidamente sin darle paz mientras las luces le guiaban por un camino que él no conocia._

_-Bienvenido, Tommy.-dijo una voz._

_Tommy se dio la vuelta, allí no había más que una luz, blanca, seguída de otra verde y otra roja que estaban justo delante de él._

_-¿Que...?_

_-Tommy, escuchanos.-dijo la luz verde._

_-Tienes que salvarlo.-dijo la luz blanca._

_-El futuro depende de él.-dijo la luz roja._

_Tommy no sabían de lo estaban hablando, de hecho, estaba seguro de que se había vuelto loco y estaba en una alucinación._

_-La oscuridad le sigue...-dijo la luz verde._

_-La maldad podría destruirlo...-dijo la luz blanca._

_-Sus miedos serán su peor enemigo...-dijo la luz roja._

_-¿De que estais hablando?-pregunto Tommy enfadado._

_Las tres luces se unieron para mostrar una luz negra, que emitía mucha maldad, persiguiendo a una luz roja y verde que intentaba alejarse de ella._

_Y entonces Tommy lo supo, todo tenía que ver con Conner._

_-¿Que pasará con Conner?-pregunto sin entender del todo._

_-Salvalo, Tommy...-dijo la luz verde._

_-El futuro depende de él...-dijo la luz blanca._

_-Tommy, sin él, no hay esperanza...-dijo la luz roja._

_Y entonces, como una aparición, Tommy observo la tragedia que iban a vivir en forma de una horrorosa visión._

_**-Conner, ¡no!-grito Kira.**_

_**La daga se hundió en su interior mientras Trent reía, Mesogog podría estar destruído pero él había terminado con Conner Mckight.**_

_**Había ganado.**_

_**-¡Bastardo!-grito Ethan.**_

_**-¡Hijo de Perra!-grito Hunter**_

_**Ethan había lanzado a Trent lejos de Conner, para que luego Hunter lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconsciente mientras Kira, Hayley y Tommy formaban un circulo alrededor de Conner.**_

_**-Kira...-susurro Conner.**_

_**-Ya esta, cariño...-dijo Kira.-...te tengo...**_

_**Conner tiritaba mientras Kira taponaba la herida, pero no servía de nada, la sangre salía sin parar y la vida de Conner se iba con ella.**_

_**-No...-susurro Hayley.**_

_**-Hijo...-susurro Tommy.**_

_**Conner los miro, antes de volver su mirada a Kira, que lloraba y se desesperaba en busca de una solución.**_

_**Una que él sabía que no iba a encontrar.**_

_**-Gracias...-susurro Conner.-...te quiero...**_

_**Y cerró los ojos, mientras la noche, la lluvia y el Petragrito de Kira resonaban en el cielo, acorde con la tragedia.**_

* * *

-¡No!-grito Tommy.

Conner y Kira lo miraron desde el suelo preocupados y Hayley despertó por su grito al mismo tiempo que Ethan, Hunter, Cassidy y Devin entraban alarmados.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ethan.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Hunter.

Conner miro a su mentor, con los ojos entrecerrados, sabíendo que algo había pasado mientras soñaba.

-¿Dr.O?-pregunto Conner.

-Morir...-susurro Tommy.

Kira cerró los ojos, esperando que lo que había escuchado no fuera la verdad y que el Dr.O hubiera dicho otra cosa.

-¿Que?-pregunto ella.

Tommy suspiro, miro a sus chicos y luego a Conner, no podía olvidarse de Conner ensangrentado en el suelo mientras todos lloraban y Kira gritaba desolada.

La risa de Trent...

-He visto morir a Conner...-susurro.

Y eso, junto con el temblor de su cuerpo, le dijo a Conner que aquello no era para nada una buena señal en su futuro.

De hecho, parecía que él ni siquiera iba a tener futuro...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

Kira decidió que lo más sensato para calmar su ansiedad era entrenar con Conner, necesitaba quitarse de encima la sensación que le habían dejado las palabras del Dr.O y necesitaba a Conner constantemente a su lado.

No iba a dejarlo ir, esta vez no.

Esquivaba con rápidez las agiles patadas y los golpes que Conner intentaba asestarle, sentía la adrenalina apoderarse de ella y al miedo mezclarse con la pasión del momento.

Ella pensaba en la mera posibilidad de perderlo a la vez que intentaba refrenar sus impulsos al verlo con los pantalones de entrenar y sin camiseta, dejando ver lo bien que habían pasado los años sobre él.

_Solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte a cien mientras él esta en un peligro real._

Realmente quería hacer más cosas que pensar últimamente y mirar los movimientos del cuerpo de Conner era una de ellas.

Se movía tan bien...

Conner sonrió mientras ella bloqueaba una patada y luego un puñetazo para responderle con un más que acertado puñetazo en la boca del estomago.

-Oh dios mio.-dijo Kira cuando escucho la bocanada de aire de Conner.-...lo siento, no pensé en hacerlo tan fuerte.

_Realmente estabas pensando en hacerle cosas más fuertes...y placenteras..._

Conner se apartó un poco para respirar mientras sonreía para calmarla y ella agradeció el detalle cogiendo su mano mientras él recuperaba el aire.

-¿Te disculpas con todos a los que golpeas?

-No, pero si lo hago si el chico es guapo, esta para comerselo y vive en peligro...-susurro ella.

Conner la miro durante largo rato mientras ella le acariciaba el estomago dolorido, se perdió en la luz de su cabello y en la sonrisa timida que desprendía mientras lo tocaba.

Podía jurar que iban a saltar llamas en cualquier momento...

-¿Conner?-pregunto Kira.

-¿Si?-dijo él.

-¿Estas bien?

_¿Bien? Estoy en el paraiso..._

-Si, solo miraba lo guapa que eras y me daba cuenta de lo buena que eras peleando, creeme, vamos a necesitarlo.

-Es bueno saber que doy la talla como tu guardaespaldas, señor Mckight...-dijo ella.

-Pues tengo una guardaespaldas muy sexy, señorita Ford.

Kira rió y él no pudo culparla, andaba algo oxidado en piropos y los de las peliculas de Cassidy no le iban a servir.

Esos, como el que acababa de decir, simplemente eran para dejarlo en ridiculo.

_Gracias, Cas..._

Kira sonrió al sentir que Conner la pegaba a su cuerpo sin casi nada que los separara y con las miradas ardientes bailando entre ellos.

Pero no la beso, no hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más y agarro su pelo para acercarlo a ella, haciendolo gruñir de satisfacción por el gesto.

Se sentía tan bien estrar entre sus brazos...

Conner sabía que si seguían así, él no podría detenerse, no sabría como y todo podría convertirse en nada.

Tenían que buscar la gema y vencer a Trent y Mesogog...

Y a pesar de eso, no podía pensar en otro lugar mejor donde estar que allí mismo, con Kira entre sus brazos.

La levantó en brazos cuando sintió el temblor del deseo apoderarse de él y la sintió rodearle la cintura con las piernas mientras él la dejaba suavemente contra la pared para mirarla a los ojos.

-Kira...no puedo más...-confesó él.

-La verdad es que...yo tampoco...-dijo ella.

Conner sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo y ella sintió el trueno recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras la pasión, el fuego y el miedo se hacían eco dentro de ella.

La pasión por él y la que él ponía en todo lo que hacía...

El fuego entre los dos, aquel que no se apagaría nunca...

El miedo de llegar tarde, de no saber, de las posibilidades...

El terror de perderlo, de que la visión del Dr.O fuera de verdad...

Cerró los ojos, tenía que olvidarse de todo y concentrarse en Conner y lo que quería darle a él, ese momento intimo que ella solo le daría al hombre que de verdad quisiera.

Y ese era Conner, no tenía ninguna duda.

-Quiereme, Conner...-susurro ella.

La expresión de su cara cuando la miro fue suficiente para llevarla al limite, su cara cargada de ternura era demasiado para ella y su sonrisa mientras le juraba que eso haría fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

_Y pensar que le he hecho daño a este hombre..._

Se odiaba por ello, odiaba al destino por ello y, en el fondo de su corazón, se juro que jamás dejaría que aquello pasara de nuevo.

Nadie le haría daño, Conner era suyo ahora y ella protegía lo suyo con uñas y dientes.

-No me falles, Kira...-susurro él.-...no podré soportarlo.

Kira lo miro a los ojos, antes de darle otro beso y poco a poco empujarlo al suelo para demostrarle, que ella jamás volvería hacerle algo así.

Ahora se pertenecían y eso era todo lo que importaba...

* * *

**Horas más tarde...**

Ethan subio arriba con Cassidy para buscar a Conner y Kira que estaban entrenando según Hunter, cuando vio algo que supo que jamás olvidaría.

-¡Oh venga ya!-grito Cassidy.

Conner despertó al escuchar voces y vió a Ethan y Cassidy en la puerta, ella tapandose los ojos en tono dramatico y él riendo a carcajadas mientras miraba uno de los cuadros de la sala.

_Genial..._

Miro a su lado, topandose co los mechones dorados de Kira que comenzaba a despertar con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras arragaba la sabana con la que él los había tapado después de su "momento especial"

-Conner...-murmuro Kira.

-Despierta de una vez, bella durmiente.-dijo Cassidy en la puerta.

Kira arrastro la sabana a su lado dejando a Conner desnudo en un acto de sorpesa mientras Cassidy tornaba de un rojo tomate y Ethan caía al suelo de la risa.

-¡Eh!-dijo Conner.

-Lo siento.-dijo Kira.-...yo tengo más partes que tu que tapar.

Conner se quedo callado porque ella tenía razón, aunque a su parecer, ella no tenía nada que tapar, de hecho el prefería que le enseñara todo lo que tenía.

Se levanto y cogió su ropa para vestirse mientras Kira se marchaba al baño de la sala y miro a Ethan y Cassidy en tono de burla.

-Menudos amigos...-dijo para si mismo.

Ethan sonrió antes de acercarse a él y mostrarle un aparato especial que no era más grande que un telefono movil.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Conner.

-Es un localizador, para la gema roja.-dijo Ethan.

-El Dr.O nos ha dicho donde estaba la última vez que lo vio, así que el localizador te llevará allí para que puedas recogerla.-dijo Cassidy.

-¿Y si no esta allí?-pregunto Kira.

Ella camino al lado de Conner agarrando su mano mientras la sensación de ansiedad volvía a ella como un torbellino.

Sabía que iba a pasar, lo tenía asumido y aún asi, cuando las palabras fueron dichas, la onda de miedo la golpeo con todo.

-Tendré que ir a ver si es o no y después...-dijo Conner.-...ya veremos...

* * *

Trent caminaba furioso por la base de los Rangers mientras observaba la gema roja de Conner brillar intensamente por delante de él.

La gema roja...tenía que destruirla...

-¿Que te pasa, Trent?

La voz de Zeltrax lo asusto, más porque venía justo detrás de él que por el hecho de que fuera Zeltrax.

Él era el Ranger Blanco, no le daba miedo nadie ni nada.

-Pensaba que estaba preparando la vuelta de mi padre.

Por la mirada de Zeltrax, Trent supo que así era pero él sabía que el fiel perro de su padre se tomaba sus descanso para vigilarlo y procurar que no fuera a hacer otra de las suyas.

Como la de secuestrar a Tommy Oliver.

Zeltrax le había advertido que era una estupidez pero él ni siquiera lo había escuchado y ahora estaba seguro de que se reía de él por perder el apoyo de sus Rangers y ni siquiera terminar el trabajo de matar al Ranger Rojo.

_...Mckight..._

Podía sentir su furia salir en ondas mientras recordaba a Conner, con Kira, Hunter, Cassidy y Devin a su lado, como Ethan había terminado volviendo a su lado como siempre, incluso el Dr.O y Hayley que siempre lo habían apoyado.

Pero nada era comparable a su furia por ver a Kira a su lado, agarrando su mano y haciendo las cosas que con él no podía ni siquiera pensar.

_Zorra, sabía que era por él..._

Ella iba a ser el final de su obra, lo tenía claro, cuando su padre volviera a la Tierra, Trent iba a matar a Conner personalmente para hacerle sentir a Kira un poco de lo que era sufrir.

Él iba a quitarle todo y podía empezar en aquel mismo momento...

Y entonces, se le ocurrió una sola idea brillante, quizá podría matar dos pajaros de un solo tiro y eso sería un gran alivio.

-Zeltrax, tengo una misión para ti.-dijo Trent.

Zeltrax emitió un gruñido mientras esperaba su misión, no le gustaba tener que recibir ordenes de aquel idiota, pero no le quedaba otra.

Tenía que traer al verdadero lider de vuelta y Trent era el único que podía ayudar.

-Dime, Ranger Blanco.-dijo Zeltrax.

Trent sonrió antes de mostrar la imagen de Conner llegando a la base de los Dino Rangers en busca de una gema que tenía en su poder.

-Ve allí y matalo.-dio Trent.

Y por una vez, Zeltrax admitió que el plan del muchacho no estaba nada mal.


End file.
